


Sacred and Divine

by taiyou_nii_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically Dean Worshipping Sam, Blasphemy, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Dean adores Sam, Feminization, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda?, M/M, Made up deity, Monster Hunters in AU, Monster hunter Dean, POV Outsider, Pagan Gods, Possessive Dean Winchester, Priestess Sam, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Worship, made up religion, made up town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyou_nii_chan/pseuds/taiyou_nii_chan
Summary: There were many supernatural and spiritual things Dean Winchester believed in, but contrary to the people from his hometown, there was only one thing he worshipped and it wasn’t the guardian deity of Hunter’s Hallow.AU in which Dean's soulmate, Sammy, is married to a god.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 50
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fanfic, this idea had been in my head for a while but I finally decided to write it when inspiration hit after the beautiful final episode. English is not my mother language, so please excuse any mistake. Also, this universe, the religion and the town are all made up by me, I hope they're not too bad hahaha. Please enjoy!

The smell of incense, the taste of wine and the sound of soft prayers. The low murmur of litanies and the solemn silence of the divine. The ringing of small, ceremonial bells and the echo inside the walls of the huge temple. All of these things were part of a ritual to worship a god, a deity, a supreme, divine being, to whom its believers devoted their hearts and souls and paid homage to. That was how the people from Dean’s hometown, Hunter’s Hallow, showed their devotion to the god they all believed in.

Dean, however, was not one of them. And not because he wasn’t a believer. Oh, no. There were many supernatural and spiritual things Dean Winchester believed in, but contrary to the people from his hometown, there was only one thing he worshipped and it wasn’t the guardian deity of Hunter’s Hallow.

 _Sam._ Samuel was his name, but when Dean had seen him for the first time in his mother’s arms, so small and delicate, _Sammy_ had stuck to his tongue and never left, even if now that he was all grown up Sammy was even taller than him. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered. The moment Dean had been aware of the existence of his baby brother, even the strongest indoctrination had lost all sense. Everything he knew had lost meaning before this creature that had overwhelmed his life.

One of the first things Dean had learned as a child was the name of Arawn, the God of hunters. The supreme deity, protector and owner of Hunter’s Hallow, Dean’s hometown. A place that was dedicated to raise the greatest supernatural hunters in the world, trained and devoted to fight against the creatures of darkness that lurked at night in villages, roads and forests.

Dean was aware that his hometown was known for being the birthplace of the most legendary hunters, but on top of that, Dean’s family, the Winchesters, was the oldest and most reputable family of hunters among them. People told stories about them through the years, about the devoted way in which they had always been fighting against the creatures of darkness, with the blessing of Arawn. They were said to have been chosen by Arawn himself and thus, they were the head family in Hunter’s Hallow.

On the other side of the scale, there was the Campbell family. They were said to have been blessed with Arawn’s grace and divine virtues. Every generation, a wife was chosen for Arawn from the Campbell family and they became the High Priestess, the most holy and sacred person in Hunter’s Hallow, the one that served Arawn with their life and bestowed Arawn’s blessings upon the people and the Hunters.  
In Hunter’s Hallow there were two things that were of outmost sacred importance: hunting and religion. Thus, it was the Winchester family’s duty to lead the hunters, and it was the Campbell family’s to be in charge of religious duty.

Usually, Arawn’s High Priestess was chosen among pure Campbell blood, so when John Winchester took Mary Campbell as his wife, they never expected to have the next Holy Wife among their offspring.

However, the signs had been read by the old priests on the temple, and there was no mistaking them. The moment Dean’s little brother, Sam, was born, they knew. Everyone knew.

And just like that, Dean’s baby brother Sam had been chosen as Arawn’s High Priestess. Arawn’s wife. Boy or girl, it didn’t matter. When the wife was chosen, there was no turning back.

Thus, Sammy consecrated himself to Arawn, to serve in his temple, and every season, he preceded the ceremonies, the rites, the libations. He was the most sacred person in Hunter’s Hallow, no peasant could touch him and even his servants were only allowed to do it in very specific situations.

But even without the title of High Priestess, Sam was special among all the people in town. Since very young, he displayed outstanding intelligence and brightness that rivaled his almost holy beauty, and his soft and sensitive personality. Sam could heal and bless, not only with his prayers and mystic powers, but also with his smile, his voice, with his sole presence. Still, that didn’t mean he wasn’t strong and charismatic, as any natural born leader. He was said to be the embodiment of Arawn’s grace, and thus had to be protected from any evil, any dark creature that existed, since he was the sacred power that gave Hunters the strength to fight them.

Dean, on the other hand, had been trained and matured into the head Hunter. There was a natural deadly sharpness on his senses, on his strength, on his fighting abilities that only a few legendary hunters had possessed. He handled his weapons with ease and his instincts were enviable. Even when he preferred to work alone, he could perfectly lead the other hunters to a certain victory, and everyone agreed that he was lethal, ruthless, the nightmare of the nightmares out there. Even the people from his town were a little afraid of him sometimes.

There was an intimidating aura that surrounded him, even when he was just a twenty-six years old young man. Not even the ladies that whispered about Dean’s outstanding handsomeness and beauty dared to answer his flirtatious smiles, winks or teasing. There was something they felt on his scars and his appearance, usually being covered in sweat and blood. Whenever he came back from a hunt, he looked like a victorious warrior who was able to smile and joke over the death of nightmarish monsters. Rough, feral, scary. His father had made sure to train him properly, so he was ready to take on the Winchester hunter side of the legacy, and to be able to keep spreading fear among the monsters they fought with the sole sound of the Winchester name. As a good soldier, Dean had surpassed his father’s expectations.

Both brothers were famous, not only among the people of Hunter’s Hallow but also among the people on the outside. Sam as the figure of everything that was divine, sacred and blessed in the world; Dean as the figure of everything that should be feared and not messed with, the embodiment of Arawn’s wrath in the world, against the creatures of the darkness.

This, however, was the side that they showed to the world. But there was another side to them, one that was unknown to others, one that they showed only when in presence of each other, one that took over at night, in the dark, in secret places, where no one could see or hear. It had been like that since they could remember.

Dean hadn’t really noticed at that moment, but his adoration for Sam had started the moment he knew he was going to be a big brother. He had laid on top of his mother’s belly everyday, something mystical calling on his soul, and as Sammy started growing, this something became stronger and stronger. And when Sammy had been born, little four year old Dean lost himself in those hazel eyes and dimpled smile.

Then one night, when Sammy was six months old, it happened. Word had been spread among monsters that the new incarnation of Arawn’s grace and wife, his High Priestess, had already been born. They knew what this meant, they knew how powerful he would become, how strong he would make the Hunters whenever he bestowed them with his blessing before every hunt, when he consecrated their weapons. The people from Hunter’s Hallow were strong because they had the High Priestess among them and if there was a moment when they could get rid of her, a moment when she could ever be vulnerable it was when she was still a baby.

Dean didn’t remember much aside from the fire and its bright orange colors in the middle of the black night. Screams, the smell of smoke, monsters everywhere, his mother nowhere to be seen and his father, wounded and bleeding, bringing little Sammy towards him, putting him on his arms and telling him to take him and run away.

“Protect him with your life.” Dean had heard his father’s severe voice above all the noise.

When Dean had felt Sammy’s weight on his arms he somehow knew on his heart and soul that Sammy belonged to him. And that the rest of his life would be dedicated to him. To love him and protect him with his last breath. When he had found shelter on the forest, away from the commotion in town, under the roots of an old, huge tree, Dean felt Sammy’s hands reaching for him. He wasn’t crying anymore. He felt safe, he felt at ease and Dean leaned down to kiss the baby on its forehead.

“It’s okay Sammy, I’m here. I’m not gonna leave you.”

John Winchester and the rest of his Hunters had fought all night and managed to chase the monsters and demons away. Luckily, none of them was able to find Dean and baby Sam, and the people from Hunter’s Hallow knew they were safe; they rejoiced in Arawn’s protection and blessings. They offered a huge ceremony to show gratitude and devotion, but Dean didn’t remember much more than Sammy’s soft little hand curling around his fingers.

From that day on, Dean knew where his devotion lay.

Sam and Dean started growing up together, their respective trainings starting at early ages, Dean as a hunter, Sam as the High Priestess. It took most of their time away, but whenever they had a moment to rest, they were inevitably drawn to each other. They played together, bathed together, teased and pranked each other, and whenever Sammy finally laughed at one of Dean’s stupid jokes, his heart fluttered inside his chest and his life had meaning.

Since Dean had already started showing the results of his training, John trusted him enough to protect Sammy during his private meditation and studies on his secluded chamber in the temple, and he had taught Dean everything he needed to know to protect Sam as long as they stayed inside the protective sigils and warding around town. That’s why Dean took some liberties and dared to drag Sammy away from his duties, steal him from the temple to take him to play with him in the forest; a secret they loved to share, that made them smile with the playfulness of childish mischief. Dean knew that as long as they were together he could protect Sammy, so they could go to the river, to pick up fruits or bugs or anything, just for a while before the time for Sammy to go back to the temple or to be supervised by other people came. They had been playing like that in the forest the first time they’d kissed.

Dean always blamed Sam on it. Even at the young age of fifteen, Sam was holy. Divine. There was grace and perfection and charm on his eyes, his voice, on his lips, on his smile, and just like any devoted worshipper, Dean was drawn to him without being able to resist, and just adored him with his mouth. Sam had leaned into the caress almost immediately. He didn’t remember how long they had kissed, but Dean knew he had never felt closer to heaven.

They immediately knew that what they were doing was wrong but they couldn’t stop, although Dean did try to resist just a little, but then it started getting worse.

Just like any divine creature, Sam was growing more beautiful with each passing day. He was beautifully tall and lean, his features were soft and delicate, his wavy brown hair fell graciously on his forehead and a little below his ears, and whenever he smiled with those adorable dimples, shyly looking at the ground, he had to brush it aside from his pretty hazel eyes, and Dean knew he could never be redeemed again. Thus, the old priests and priestess were already talking about Sam’s Consecration Ceremony coming. He was about to be twenty, the age in which he would be ready to be consecrated as Arawn’s High Priestess and bride.

Dean knew it meant Sammy was getting married to their god. He knew Sammy had been engaged to him since birth, he knew it was Sammy’s duty and destiny.

But he didn’t care. Sammy was his.

He knew they were supposed to worship and revere Arawn with all their hearts and souls. He knew they had to devote themselves to Arawn over any other earthly devotion they could have. Arawn was always first, Arawn was their god. He knew they had to be grateful to him for blessing their town every year with good harvest, protection and fertility, and in exchange, they offered him a wife. Dean knew all of this since childhood and still, he despised it. He despised Arawn.

He could feel the jealousy burning his body away anytime someone spoke about his baby brother being betrothed to their god. He could feel the blasphemous thoughts and feelings eating at his chest, the sins that he didn’t dare to confess but harbored inside him every time they took Sam away from him to fulfill his sacred duties. Still, Dean could feel himself only falling further and further down, unable to stop it.

Whenever they met behind the temple’s grotto, Sam instantly threw himself on his arms and Dean pressed him against the walls, sinking his tongue inside of his soft wet mouth, tasting, tainting, taking something that wasn’t supposed to be meant for him, but that he knew on his soul it belonged to him. Stealing something that for the rest of the world was prohibited to him, but he knew in his heart it has his right to claim.

As if he was cruelly trying to condemn him even more, Sam moaned in such a sweet voice, opening his lips and tangling his tongue with Dean’s, grabbing at him, pawing at him, giving himself to his big brother, breaking every one of his promises, his chastity vows and prayers, tainting his body with Dean’s calloused and feverish touch and he absolutely _adored_ it. He was desperate for it, he even went to the lengths of taking Dean’s hands when he took too long with the teasing, and shoving them inside of his clothes to guide him into feeling his chest, his nipples, his everything, because he never felt more alive, more real, more complete.

They both knew how utterly _wrong_ it was. It wasn’t _just_ incest and sin and lust, but it was also blasphemous and absolutely filthy. And they _loved_ it. They both relished on the bittersweet mixed feelings of wrongness and perfection, of guilt and joy, of sin and sacrament.

“Baby, we can’t” Dean moaned, growled against Sam’s mouth, biting his lips, groaning while rubbing himself against his body. “Gotta stop” he desperately panted. None of the monsters he had faced had been as unbeatable and terrifying as Sam’s body pressed against his, his arms and legs draping themselves around him.

“I need you Dean, I want you” Sam begged and Dean’s tortured moan sounded almost like a sob. He wanted it too, so much it hurt, but he had to stop. It was impossible to resist Sammy when he got like this but he _had_ to. He couldn’t, he was not allowed to. Doing this to Sam would be the greatest sin. The ultimate blasphemy.

Therefore, using the techniques his father had taught him to fight vicious monsters and resist sirens or genies, Dean somehow managed to rip himself apart from Sam, both of them feeling as if half of their souls had been teared in half.

It physically hurt them, but they had already spent about five years resisting the temptation. And Dean thought maybe, just maybe, he would be able to stop and redeem himself someday.

Oh, how incredibly wrong he had been.

The day of Sammy’s Consecration Ceremony, Dean had lost it.

Seeing the love of his life beautifully dressed and ready to marry someone else, to devote himself, his life and soul and body to someone that wasn’t him. To hear him recite vows and promises, prayers and words of devotion. To know he would forever belong to someone else. Dean just _couldn’t_ stand it.

That night he didn’t care about anything. Nothing mattered. Nothing at all.

He broke into Sam’s ceremonial chambers, where he was supposed to spend the night praying and worshipping his husband and owner and Sam’s pretty hazel eyes went huge, he panicked a little, but Dean made a gesture of silence with his index finger and a “shh”.

“Dean?” He had only managed to ask in a whisper, gaping, lost in Dean’s beautiful green eyes. His big brother then had showed him that cocky, playful smile that he loved so much. He closed the space between them, both of them panting, Sam’s chamber only lighted by a few candles.

“It’s your wedding night, isn’t it? You know what that means.” He had purred against Sam’s ear, feeling his little brother melting against him to the sound of his voice.

And without a care for anything else, he finally gave himself into the biggest temptation, the biggest sin. Maybe Arawn would strike him dead right there, or in the middle of it, or after taking his wife, but it would be worth it. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t do this. And Sam, Sam hadn’t even asked or protested, he seemed to have been wanting it so much he just immediately gave himself into it. It was impossible not to when Dean mumbled filthy things that made his belly twist, and sweet and softs “Sammy, I love you baby brother, I love you _so much_ ” that made his heart twist.

An when they had finally became one, body and soul, pure bliss and ecstasy clouding them, taking them to heaven, overwhelming them, Dean knew there was no salvation from this. He was going to be forever damned and he was okay with it. It was worth it. After all, he knew who his god was now.

Dean was still surprised Arawn didn’t smite him right there. The whole next day he expected a thunder to strike him dead or his body to suddenly combust on fire, but nothing happened. And even when he tried to tell himself it was going to be a one-time only thing, he immediately knew he was lying.

So this became their sinful secret lifes. Two years had already gone by and instead of getting better, cleaner, or anywhere near purer it had just gotten worse. It was as if they were even more twistedly tangled around each other, and seemed to keep falling lower and lower.

There was no more guilt, no more shame. Just love and lust and adoration. Worshipping, devotion and blind faith.

Sometimes, a few hours right before the ceremonies, Dean would press Sam against the altar inside of the temple and ravish him without any care in the world. Sam would spread himself on it, giving himself to Dean, grabbing his ceremonial robes and lifting them to reveal his skin, his body and soul, and offer them to Dean, to his big brother he adored, totally aware that this were things he shouldn’t feel, that were supposed to belong solely to his supposed owner, his husband and god; but Sam knew who his heart and soul actually belonged to, and he could only let himself drown in the delight that he felt when he was at the mercy of his big brother.

He always tried to melt himself against Dean, tried to grab and tug at Dean’s short hair, to get ahold of his strong, muscular back, his legs circling Dean’s waist and pushing him tighter against him, inside him, fucking himself on his big brother’s dick, his mouth opening to moan loud and filthy, echoing inside of the temple while Dean worshipped every part of him, inside and outside with his hands, his mouth, his everything.

“Dean, Dean, Dean, please, take me Dean, _I’m yours_ ” Sam begged and writhed and whined under Dean’s body, his voice filling the insides of the temple, his hips pushing faster and harder against Dean’s frenzied thrusts.

“ _Sammysammysammy_ ” a chant, a hymn, a prayer, moans and pants and grunts that Dean was offering to his only deity, to his sole religion, the only thing he adored in this world, his baby brother Sam. Together they sinned and dirtied themselves until they reached the stars and managed to feel their souls entwining themselves, mixing, fusing.

Then, when they finished, as if nothing had happened, Sam would wash himself as the ceremonies asked of him, to be clean and pure before preceding the seasonal worshipping for Arawn. People would gather in the temple and pray and chant, mumble psalms and sing praises, but among them, Dean could only hear Sam’s voice. He could only see _him_ in the middle of the temple, in front of the altar, preceding the ceremony and Dean knew his prayers, wishes, and devotion were solely for Sam. When everyone bended their knees before Arawn, Dean was kneeling before Sam, prostrating himself before his little brother.

When Sam raised the offerings, surrounded by incense and chants, Dean knew he was giving his soul and heart to Sam. When they all stayed quiet to bask in Arawn’s divine presence and blessings, Dean got himself lost in Sam’s tall, slender figure, in Sam’s robe which he had just been grabbing to get out of the way, in Sam’s long and wavy hair, how he could feel those soft locks between his fingers and how they twitched to close into a fist and _pull._ He could hear and taste Sam’s moans against his mouth, and he got completely lost in Sam’s soft wet lips opening a little to let him see his pink tongue and white teeth. Sam’s long neck, Sam’s perfect hands. And then, when he went to Sam’s eyes and noticed them meeting with his, he felt complete. He felt blessed and overjoyed.

Sam was the only thing Dean would ever devote himself to for the rest of his life.

So whenever Dean was going out for a hunt, he would ask for Sam’s blessing as hunters usually did. After Sam had sanctified his weapons, he would kneel before him, kiss his baby brother’s hands as the most sacred thing in the world, breathe in his scent and gather the strength he needed to fight the evil in the world.

He was never afraid, he had faith. He could already feel himself coming back, victorious as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was enjoyable. I have a few more ideas for this universe, I might write them later, maybe a complete smut chapter but I try to avoid it because I don't consider myself good at writting smut xD If you enjoyed, please let me know in the comments, it's the most wonderful thing in the world for me ywy Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believers usually went to their gods when they were grateful, but also when they were helpless and in need of their pureness, their guidance and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short insight on Sam and Dean's lives and relationship. I hope you enjoy!

When Hunters came back from a particularly tough hunt, the High Priestess would receive them to heal their wounds and cleanse the negative energy they brought with her aura and her blessings. Sam had done it a few times when a group of hunters had had a hard time taking down nests of vampires, packs of werewolves or big hordes of monsters, among others; it wasn’t always necessary and since it drained a lot of energy from the High Priestess, they tried to avoid doing it as much as possible.

Sam, however, kind and selfless as he was, was always willing to heal and soothe the tired and hurt hunters whenever they wanted to. They were always delighted to be in Sam’s presence, even if for just a short moment, but the other priests and priestess always asked Sam to refrain from doing it so much. Dean did too, he hated the idea of Sam tiring himself when it wasn’t that necessary. Also, he didn’t like sharing him. Sam tried to listen to them, but he liked helping his people, talking with them for a while to know what was going on with their lives, even when he knew he wasn’t supposed to. He wasn’t able to do it as much as he’d like to, of course.

Still, there was always an exception.

No matter what, Dean always went to Sam after a hunt. Not necessarily to be healed, he didn’t like seeing Sam end up exhausted after using his powers to heal him when he could easily suck it up and get better the natural way. Sometimes he just needed to be next to Sam, just because. And the after-hunt care was always the perfect excuse.

So Dean always ended up in Sam’s chambers after a hunt. Even if John sometimes scolded him. “I know he’s your little brother and you’re the closest person to him, but don’t forget he’s not like us. He’s Lord Arawn’s Priestess. There are boundaries not even us, his family, not even _you_ can cross.” If only he knew, Dean smiled to himself when their father nagged at him over those things.

So, even if it wasn’t quite the right thing to do, most people had accepted that Dean was pretty much Sam’s guardian and spent a lot of time with him. They didn’t know much more about their bond, about everything they hid, so they had innocently kind of accepted it.

Thus, Dean always ached to go back to town after a hunt to have an excuse to lock himself in Sam’s chamber for some minutes, sometimes for hours. It didn’t matter, just a few moments of him was enough, it was better than those times he had to go entire weeks without seeing him for some reason related to his spiritual duties. He was grateful for anything. Like a devoted believer, Dean was content with anytime he could spend adoring his god.

It wasn’t like they did anything special every time they were together when Dean came back. Dean loved to brag about his hunts to Sam; one of his little pleasures in life was seeing Sam’s face brighten with admiration when he heard him narrating the hunt, becoming the amazing big brother he always strived to be on Sammy’s eyes. Sam always tried to hide it, making a joke, teasing him as if it wasn’t a big deal and Dean loved that too. Sometimes Sam took the time to clean and heal Dean’s wounds with his hands (since he didn’t like him using his abilities) when they were too deep or urgent; sometimes Dean dismissed the graveness of his wounds and wouldn’t let Sam do it, being satisfied with just spending time with him, talking. Sometimes just basking in Sam’s presence was healing enough.

Sometimes, after certain hunts where, while fighting some evil creature, Dean had felt the surge of divine power running through him, through his arms and weapons; when he had somehow felt Sam’s prayers, Sam’s blessings, Sam’s presence even from far away, protecting him, making him stronger to destroy anything that got in his way, those times, when he arrived home, Dean went straight to kissing Sam’s mouth with reverence and devotion.

He worshipped as a fervent devotee and touched Sam as the most sacred thing in the world. His hands and mouth moved as if they had been made to adore his little brother, to thank him and let himself rejoice in his existence.

He licked softly inside of Sam’s holy mouth, sucked his sweet tongue with devotion and feverish desire to please. His hands moved slow and delicate under Sam’s robe, over his chest, down his back and over his butt, along his legs, between them, paying attention to detail, to every inch of skin, admiring more than touching; caressing and revering.

And somehow Sam knew what Dean was trying to do those times, what he was feeling, so he let himself be in his big brother’s hands. He melted into his fervent adoration, answering with his own caresses, biting Dean’s lips, rewarding him with his hushed sighs and held back moans. However, Sam was also quick to get desperate those times. It didn’t take long before he started begging Dean to touch him more, to kiss him harder between pants and agitated whispers. He moaned, whined and protested like a spoiled brat and Dean had to oblige because who was him to deny his god anything he asked of him. Especially when it was something he was also aching for.

When he buried himself into Sam’s soft, tight, hot body, he did it slow and careful. He covered Sam’s mouth with one of his hands and hushed him sweetly while rocking his hips in a tender rhythm. Sam tried to urge him to be rougher, to move faster, the slow peace torturing him, but Dean was in the middle of adoring his soul mate, so he did it like a devotee would perform a ritual. Careful, meticulous, mind-blowingly solemn. Slow pulls and slow thrusts, dragging every sensation, every movement, every moan and sigh. Sam had to bite Dean’s hand to stop himself from begging louder, from screaming and waking the whole town up, the mixed feelings of pleasure and desperation overwhelming him until he climaxed, followed closely by his brother.

There were also different times, though. The complete opposite.

Fighting evil creatures, facing beings that belonged to the realm of night and darkness could take a toll on hunters sometimes. There were some of these monsters, these demons and spirits that managed to crawl into the hunter’s being, to touch their souls and taint them, to rub off their negative energy, their pure darkness into the hunter’s souls and minds. Even when the hunter had defeated one of these things, sometimes the darkness stuck to them for a little while, making them sad, angry, mad, bringing out whatever dark feelings or struggles he had. It wore off eventually, but sometimes the priests or priestesses had to intervene, to heal and purify the soul.

Sometimes this happened to Dean too, and Sam would know immediately. When he came back covered in blood and smelling of darkness and violence, Sam could see it in Dean’s beautiful green eyes. And he was always ready for it, always willing to receive his brother and heal him, purify him.

These times, Dean would also go straight to Sam but not to revere and adore. These times he wanted to taint, to claim, to own. Sam’s bright, pure aura would welcome him somehow, two complete opposites crashing. He would grab Sam in rough, violent movements. He would manhandle him easily, even when Sammy was taller than him and as strong as him, and bend him over any available surface on Sam’s chamber. These times, Dean was tainted and he needed to purify himself on Sam. And Sam would let him because he knew what Dean needed.

Dean’s kisses were teeth mixed with violent sucks and merciless tongue. His scruff would burn pleasantly harsh over Sam’s skin. His hands wouldn’t caress more than grope, grab and grip tight, roaming all over his skin, going up to pull his hair, going down to twitch and turn his nipples, opening his mouth wide over his neck to _bite_ hard and tight, and _suck,_ a feral grumble on his chest while both his hands and mouth left bruises and marks.

When Dean turned Sam around to make him lay on his stomach, grabbing his hips from behind and pushing himself inside of him, where he belonged, where he could be joined to him as it was meant to be for soulmates, Dean growled in bliss and didn’t wait for Sam to get used to it before starting the rough, desperate movements of his hips. But Sam didn’t mind the slight burn he was still feeling, he enjoyed this too because this was also Dean. He was helping him heal, purifying him with his body and soul.

They were both panting and moaning, frantically rocking against each other, wild, animalistic, Dean sank his fingers in Sam’s brown pretty hair, lacking the usual adoration, and immediately grabbed a fistful and pulled it, making Sam whine and twist below him, pushing his hips backwards to meet Dean’s, to feel him deeper.

Suddenly, Dean stopped and carelessly pulled out to make Sam turn around and face him. He pushed inside his baby brother again and Sam barely had any time to register what was happening before being at the mercy of his big brother’s hands and violent thrusts again. When Dean bent over him and brushed his fringe aside from his forehead to make him look at him straight in the eyes, Sam opened his eyes and looked back, offering his bare soul. Dean leaned over his face, panting, growling.

“You’re _mine_. Tell me you’re mine, Sam.”

“I’m yours, Dean.” Sammy would whisper in a heated pant and a delighted moan. “Always.”

“No one loves you more than I do” Dean panted, dark, fervent, eyes focused on his little brother’s half lidded hazel ones. “I adore you. No one deserves you. Only me.”

“Yes” Sam moaned, his eyes rolling back in pleasure and closing, feeling shivers of glee all over his wet, pliant body. “Yes, Dean, yes.”

“I love you, Sam, I love you so much.” Dean panted, resuming his previous raw rhythm even rougher, pushing himself harder and deeper into his baby brother. He felt like the more he fused himself with Sam, the closer he was to his divinity, to clean himself. Sam answered with a high pitched whine, trying to meet Dean’s rough and violent movements, the bed starting to make too much noise, cracking, bumping against the wall, and Sam should be worried about that, but his mind was going completely blank with pleasure.

“Yes, Dean, yes, I love you too, _Dean,_ please, like that, yesyes _yes_ ”

Dean knew Sam stopped being coherent when he was close, and he felt himself getting close too when Sam got tighter and started mumbling nonsense between moans and gasps, so he speeded up his thrusts, feeling Sam’s fingernails digging into the skin of his back until he finally reached it, trembling and whining, holding onto him with all he had, exploding in a continuous wave of pleasure. Then Dean felt everything, everything his divine brother was. Sam under him, Sam around him, Sam all over him, Sam and him, being one with Sam. All of Sam’s being washing over him, healing him, cleaning him. The pleasure and bliss he felt, it was delightful, ecstatic, it was perfect.

When Dean was calm enough to register his thoughts and sensations again, finding himself laying next to Sam on his messy bed, his baby brother’s fingers running lovingly over his short hair, he would immediately notice he already felt fine, he was back to normal. Sam would also sense it, a pleased smile glued to his tired face, his pretty lips and rosy, wet cheeks.

Once again, Dean would feel overwhelmed before Sam’s divine nature, before the way he could heal not only his body, but also his soul and spirit. He would never need to ask Arawn or any other deity for things like forgiveness or redemption, when Sam could always purify him like this. When Sam was the only one that could save and clean his soul, and own it for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I originally wanted to post this little bit with the previous chapter, but I couldn't make it fit so I decided to cut it. I might keep updating new ideas and insights on the brother's daily lives, struggling with their relationship and their duties. For now, thank you so much for reading! Please let me know anything you thought or felt in the comments, it truly makes me really happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester brothers as seen through the eyes of a young girl serving in the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for outsider POV so I wanted to try it with this story. I'm tempted to add more of these so this might be the first to more coming, but for now please enjoy this short chapter.

When Delilah had decided she wanted to dedicate her life to serve Lord Arawn on his temple, she never expected to get so far. She didn’t know she’ll ever end up serving close to the High Priestess herself, Lord Arawn’s wife and the earthly embodiment of his grace. The greatest honor a priestess as young as herself could ever aspire to.

At fifteen, when she was chosen among the others, she was finally allowed to meet the High Priestess in person. She had expected anything but _Sam Winchester._ Of course she had seen him a few times from afar, but when people heard the title _High Priestess_ , they usually imagined an imposing lady, cold and arrogant, or maybe so incredibly holy that she wouldn’t even look human anymore. And she had all the rights to be like that, she was the most important person in Hunter’s Hallow, and she was no less than their god’s wife, Lord Arawn’s beloved herself.

But Sam Winchester was not what she expected. First, he was a man, not a woman. Tall and slender, big hands, broad shoulders and soft but deep voice. Contrary to most men she had met at the temple, he had a handsome face and soft, delicate features adorned by his long, wavy brown hair. Second, he was the furthest thing from arrogant or cold she could think about. He was polite, sweet and gentle; he smiled with a full, natural gesture on his mouth, showing his white teeth, and there were dimples on his cheeks. He talked to her as if she was his friend instead of his servant and looked at her in the eyes. Pure, sincere and beautiful hazel eyes that made her feel warm.

When he carried out his duties inside the temple, he hardly ever wore his complete holy robes, which were some of the most beautiful and rich pieces one could find in Hunter’s Hallow, made with expensive fabric and scarce materials, full of gorgeous details in golden strings or jewelry. Instead, he usually walked around with what he had that was closer to peasant clothes, or a modest, plain robe or tunic, never more than one or two pieces, nothing too extravagant, a belt and worn out boots.

He tried to take care of his duties by himself most of the time; it was very rare that he asked something from his servants aside from when he actually needed help, and he was always so polite and casual about it.

Every morning, before the lauds, when it was Delilah’s turn to do it, she went to Sam’s chamber to help him get ready, but she always found that he had already taken care of himself and expected her with a grateful smile. He would ask how she was, if she had slept well, he joked about it being too early, wanting to know about her with genuine interest and kindness.

Delilah was sure that Sam was the most real proof of Lord Arawn’s benevolence on earth. He was beautiful and sacred. When he carried out the ceremonies on the temple, closing his eyes and mumbling in a low voice, lifting the thurible and softly swinging it to spread the incense, Delilah felt as if she was before the doors of heaven, the closest she could be to Lord Arawn’s presence.

And then, after the ceremonies, when it was Delilah’s turn to pick everything up and take it back to it’s designated place, Sam stayed to help and conversed with her as casual as any friend could be. He was just a seven years older than her and although Delilah had had some friends her age as a kid before moving into the temple to become a priestess, she didn’t remember any of those kids being half as nice or affable as Sam was.

There was music in his deep, soft voice and when he smiled at her (if she could curse she’d think _those damned adorable dimples_ ) she couldn’t help feeling tingly. She immediately tried to bury those feelings under a cover of admiration, respect, veneration. It could be nothing more than that. It couldn’t.

Still, Delilah loved being around Sam Winchester. It made her feel good, it made her feel things she liked. There was always a way to dismiss her feelings as nothing more than holy reverence.

It was different when it was the brother, Dean Winchester.

If there was something Delilah hated, it was when the brother of the High Priestess, Dean Winchester, came to visit the temple. She wasn’t the only one that didn’t like him there, but she had very specific reasons for it.

Dean Winchester was the opposite of Sam, like day and night. He was the Head Hunter and something like a personal guardian for Sam, since one of the main duties hunters had was always protecting the Holy Wife, but Dean seemed to have taken this job as something way too personal. It probably had something to do with being the High Priestess' big brother, so it was understandable, but not common.

Just like most hunters, Dean wasn’t the type of men Delilah was used to see at the temple. He was rough, kind of rude and lacked the severity most priests around her had. He smiled too much, laughed too much, spoke too loud and had too little respect for anything. Although hunters weren’t known for being too knowledgeable about sacred duties and tradition, they always tried in their crude, ignorant ways to show respect and reverence. Dean Winchester didn’t. He was always joking, always carefree and irreverent inside of the temple. If it weren’t for Sam scolding him or apologizing on his behalf, the priests would have already done something about Dean’s behavior.

But Delilah knew Dean could show respect and reverence. She had seen him during the seasonal ceremonies. She had seen the way he knelt before Sam while he was preceding the rites, she had seen the look of total adoration on his face. That must mean that in the deep of his heart he did revere and worship Lord Arawn, right?

Still, whenever Dean came to visit, Delilah couldn’t help feeling annoyed and angry. She didn’t like him there, she didn’t’ like having to talk to him. And even if she didn’t’ want to admit it, it wasn’t just because of Dean’s disrespectful behavior. No, there was something else.

Whenever he came, entering the temple as if it was his home, he would go straight to the first priest or priestess he saw, and when it was her turn, she could immediately feel those things that she hated feeling when he was around.

“Hey sweetheart.” He would smile at her “Where’s Sam?” and that was it. That was what she hated the most. The way he talked to her, his deep, rough, masculine voice playful and teasing, his pretty green eyes and long eyelashes taking her attention, his smile showing perfect teeth and pointy fangs.

It made her stomach twist, her heart rate increase and her cheeks grow warm. Oh, how she hated those disgusting feelings.

“His Holiness is on his chambers, he’s busy.” She would frown at him, trying to show antipathy. Dean always seemed amused.

“Great.” He smiled and took a seat at the base of one of the huge rock pillars that framed the long hallway in which they had met, crossing his legs and stretching comfortably. “Tell him I’ll wait for him here.”

Delilah glared at him, annoyed at his arrogance, as if he knew the moment Sam was aware he was there, he would come to meet him. She took a moment to eye him, trying so seem disapproving. As usual, he was disheveled, apparently he had just came back from some job, maybe a hunt. He was a little dirty, something like mud or dirt was stuck to him everywhere, even his short dark blonde hair and she made a huff of indignation. How dare he present himself before His Holiness like that, every time doing it as if it wasn’t a big deal. He never seemed to shave properly, that stupid stubble eternally stuck to his face and Delilah hated him for making her wonder how it would feel to touch it. There were patches of blood on his clothes and some cuts here and there, mostly on his strong looking arms and his muscular chest. There were stories about him ripping monsters and creatures heads apart with just his hands, and when Delilah found herself wondering what else he could do with that strength, she wanted to punch herself in the stomach.

She hated Dean Winchester because he made her feel dirty, hot and improper. She wasn’t’ supposed to feel those things, she wasn’t supposed to be so carnal, so human. It went against her vows and sacred duties and she hated him for it. She wished he was more like his brother: purer, holy, the complete opposite of these strange desires.

But what she hated the most was that she craved it. Deep inside, she always felt her heart jumping when Dean appeared at the temple to make her feel those things, so she never wanted to leave, she wanted to stay around and feel more.

“Don’t you… uh… want to get cleaned first?” She asked before she could stop herself. “I mean, that’s not a worthy appearance to meet His Holiness. I could… get you something.” She had no idea why she was saying those things. Dean looked at her, surprised and confused for a moment, and then he smiled again, nonchalantly.

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Sammy doesn’t really mind, but that would be nice.”

“I’ll go get some cloths and maybe…” _Maybe I’ll help you_ Delilah was going to say but a hand on her shoulder made her swallow her words before speaking.

“That won’t be necessary, Delilah.”

She didn’t need to turn around to see Sam standing at her side, tall and imposing, but she still did, blushing for some unknown reason.

“His Holiness!” She turned to face him and bow before him. “I though you were busy.”

“I already finished.” Sam said, smiling politely, and looked at Dean. Delilah glanced at him too and noticed Dean’s attention was now focused completely on his little brother, as usual. It was as if she didn’t exist anymore. As if nothing else existed anymore. He was still aware of his surroundings of course, like any well trained hunter, but it was as if his gravity center was Sam and only Sam. It was a fascinating thing to watch. “My brother will get cleaned and taken care of at my chambers.” Sam stated and Dean smiled at him, a very different smile from the ones he gave her. Then Sam looked at her. His smile was polite as usual, but it was kind of lacking something. The usual warmness wasn’t there and Delilah felt a little uncomfortable. As if she didn’t’ belong there. “You can resume your duties.”

She nodded and bowed again before walking away immediately, the sound of her footsteps over the stone of the floor echoing in the huge, silent hallway.

“See you around, sweetheart.” Dean had called after her, but she refused to answer, although she looked back. Dean wasn’t looking at her when he spoke, still completely focused on Sam. The way he was staring… she quickly turned away and kept walking. She heard Sam’s patient voice, disapproving, and then Dean’s amused laughter.

She intended to keep walking until she was as far as possible from them, from all those disgusting feelings, but she couldn’t stop herself from turning back one last time.

They were still there, but now Dean was standing, close to Sam, way too close. They hadn’t noticed her, too focused on each other to pay attention to anything else. Even though Dean was a little shorter than Sam, there was something about him that seemed to be making His Holiness look… docile? compliant? It probably had something to do with the way Dean looked at him, talked to him, smiled at him. She had to wonder what he could be saying to make His Holiness react like that.

Dean apparently teased Sam about something, and Sam smiled, bright and real, dimples and all, and looked at the ground, shaking his head as if Dean had said something ridiculous, but he still found it likable. One if his hands went to his fringe, moving it aside, putting some strands behind his ear and Delilah immediately remembered she had seen something identical in town, once she had had to visit the market. In an alley between houses, there had been a boy, cornering a young girl against the wall, whispering something in her ear, all smiles and charm, and the girl was giggling, looking at the ground, blushing and making the same gesture, putting her hair behind her ear.

It was so similar Delilah didn’t even think it before remembering it when Sam had done it. He was giggling the same way, playing with his hair, and while he was doing it, Dean didn’t stop staring at his face as if he was spellbound. It was that look he used to have during the ceremonies, hypnotized, mesmerized. It was that look she had caught him giving his little brother quite a lot: Half lidded eyes, mouth hanging a little open, as if he hadn’t noticed what he was doing, as if he couldn’t pay attention to anything that wasn’t Sam. And Sam seemed to notice, he mumbled something and tried to avoid Dean’s stare. Was it the light or did he have color in his cheeks? Delilah was too far to see it properly.

Then Dean leaned closer, as if to whisper something in Sam’s ear. It wasn’t rare, some priests did too when they wanted to share something confidential with him. Also, she had seen Dean doing it a few times before, it was a thing siblings did, she had heard. Sharing secrets. And a lot of times, when they were sitting somewhere they thought no one was seeing, Dean would lean into Sam’s ear to whisper something and then Sam would burst out laughing, clapping and bending over. Happy, joyful and light. And Dean would stare at him with a half smile and an expression that looked like that of someone that was staring into heaven.

This time it was a little different though. Dean had put a hand on Sam’s shoulder to get closer and pressed his mouth to his ear, on the side where she couldn’t see his mouth move, but she knew he was speaking when Sam’s eyelids dropped a little, his mouth parted and he gulped, his Adam’s apple moving with difficulty. Delilah suddenly felt hot and she didn’t know why. What was going on? They were just doing what they usually did, but why did it felt different?

And then Sam’s eyes closed, his face grew unmistakably red and a shaky breath seemed to escape from his mouth, his parted pink lips. The expression he was making…

Delilah stopped looking. She turned around immediately and before noticing, she was running back to her room. For some reason she had felt that _that_ was something she shouldn’t be looking at. She didn’t know why, she didn’t understand, but there had been something and it was making her stomach twist and her cheeks burn.

She locked herself in her room and prayed, asking for pureness, begging Lord Arawn to make all those feelings go away.

It was going to take some time for her to be able to look at His Holiness again without remembering what she had seen, and she certainly needed to pray harder to deal with the awkwardness that it was going to bring her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writting poor Delilah, I hope you enjoyed too xD Thank you so much reading and special thanks to all the lovely people leaving comments. You make me incredibly happy, I really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bartender job is mostly to listen to the strangest stories, and the most private problems on the lives of his customers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another POV outsider because I really enjoy them! I know they're lacking the smutty part, but I hope I can get back to it in the next chapters I might post. Also, thanks to everyone that's left a comment, they're the fuel of my heart! I hope you enjoy!

As a bartender in Hunter’s Hallow, Joe had met many different people. Hunters, mostly; travelers, people going to other towns and stopping for the night, or the most common: pilgrims that came to meet the High Priestess. Even if Hunter’s Hallow was one of the most guarded and protected towns, both against the supernatural and the ordinary, it got many visitors from around, even from far away. The main reason was the High Priestess. Having the embodiment of a god’s grace on earth, having his human wife in a place that you could visit made it mandatory for some people to come and try to meet her, try to get her blessing.

Besides, Hunter’s Hallow was a very beautiful place. Again, the reason was the High Priestess. Thanks to her presence, Lord Arawn kept blessing their town with good harvest, keeping disasters or sicknesses away, gracing the landscapes with fresh greenery and clean crystal water. Spring was always colorful and sweet, full of flowers and new life. Summer had beautiful blue skies and sunflowers, autumn had the vibrant colors of fire, the apples and pumpkins were the best that could be found, and winter was never harsh or cruel, it was always pure and peaceful.

It was just common that everybody in Hunter’s Hallow loved and revered Lord Arawn’s wife, since she was the one in charge of keeping him happy. Joe had a hard time understanding that dynamic. His wife was the one that he had to be careful to not upset or he might end up coming home and not finding dinner, or having to sleep in the couch. She was lovely when she was happy, though, and he always tried to trigger that melody that came from her laughter as often as possible.

Still, even if Joe didn’t really understand their relationship, he knew, just like everyone else in Hunter’s Hallow that it was what kept their town blessed and that was all that mattered. Also, having customers at his bar, be it pilgrims, travelers or people passing by was a blessing on itself for him, so he had to be grateful to Lord Arawn’s wife too. He had never met her, though. Well, him, actually. He knew this generation, the wife was a boy. Samuel, from both the Winchester and Campbell bloodlines.

Although Joe was as devoted and religious as the next person in Hunter’s Hallow, he had never had the chance to assist to the ceremonies in the temple, and he never tried to push it. When the seasonal ceremonies came, the streets got full of people trying to reach the temple, to be the closest possible to the High Priestess, to receive her blessing, and of course it was impossible to see her while being among so many people and staying so far from her.

Together with his family, they gathered around the temple, like everyone else, praying, worshipping, being part of the ceremony; but he had never had the chance to actually see Samuel Winchester closely. From what he had heard, he was a beautiful person and everyone felt blessed on his presence, but he could only imagine how he’d look like.

He had met his father and his big brother from up close, though. Both John and Dean Winchester had been regular customers at his bar since many years ago. Since Joe had inherited the bar from his father, and John was still a young hunter in training. And then, years later, John had brought his older son to have his first drink with him, which had been a honor for Joe. They were two generations of Head Hunters, two firstborns of pure Winchester blood.

Now that John had gotten older, he didn’t frequent the bar as much as his son, but Joe noticed he enjoyed Dean Winchester’s company as much as he had enjoyed John’s when he was young. Dean had a very likable, outgoing, bright personality. He was confident and funny, a good drinker and always a nice talk.

He had sharp edges, though, and most people tried to keep their distance, but Joe had met enough hunters to get used to it. Yes, Dean had a dangerous aura surrounding him most of the time, just like John had had, there was something about hunters that always said “Stay away, be careful”, but when Dean started drinking and joking, telling stories and laughing, Joe felt he got a little softer, that it was easier to be around him. The warning was always there, though. Like a sleeping guard dog.

Joe always had a hard time imagining the High Priestess being related to those two men. As everyone described Samuel Winchester, Joe wasn’t able to imagine a boy that wasn’t as violent, hard and rough as Dean or John. It was probably the Campbell’s bloodline side. People described Samuel as highly intelligent, polite and charming. And although Dean also had his own attractive charm, he inspired fascination and had a handsome smile that drew looks from ladies and curious glances from gentlemen, he figured it was different. He figured Samuel’s charm was something purer, maybe divine.

He wasn’t sure if he could handle interacting with something like that. Dean, on the other side, was easy to talk to, for Joe at least. So whenever Dean Winchester dropped by before or after a hunt, he was always up for good conversation.

Dean was a good drinker, it was hard for him to get drunk enough to start mumbling nonsense or doing stupid stuff; instead, he loosened up and smiled more, dropped his defenses just a little and sometimes started talking about things that usually he would probably keep to himself.

“Doesn’t it get boring, Joe?” Dean had asked one night, a slight smile on his lips showing he was already a little softer, thanks to the alcohol. Joe had smiled back. Serving drinks was his life, talking to customers, listening to them rant or babble nonsense. It was repetitive but it never got boring.

“Not at all, sir.” He had answered and ignored Dean’s protest about just calling him Dean. “I get to hear the better stories; I don’t even have to go out of town to live your adventures.” He said and Dean smiled, showing his teeth. “The only thing I could complain about is not being able to spend enough time with my wife. She gets a little cranky if I’m too tired when I get back.”

Dean let out a loud laugh and Joe smiled at hearing him, lowering his eyes for a moment to his hands cleaning some cups. Dean took another drink from his beer and let out a long sigh.

“Your wife, huh.” He breathed, still smiling. “Must be nice. Knowing she’s home, waiting for you there, for when you come back. She’s there for you.”

“Only if she’s in the mood, though.” Joe joked, but then he saw Dean’s strangely melancholic expression. Probably he had already drank too much alcohol, since he wasn’t usually so transparent. Joe couldn’t stop himself from asking the next question.

“What about you, sir?” Joe asked. “Is there a lady waiting for you somewhere?”

“Me?” Dean opened his pretty green eyes and smiled, amused. “Nah, that’s not for me.”

“But there must be a lady, right?” Joe dared to ask. He knew Dean never took any pretty girl with him when he left. He never had the time to ask, though, Dean never stayed long enough or was never drunk enough. “I’ve seen how they look at you, you could have any of them whenever you liked.”

Dean smiled and took another drink before answering, shaking his head.

“Nah, I may not look like it but I’m not that type. I’m the type that gives it all to the one, and only to the one.” Dean grinned, sighing. “I’m the faithful type.”

“Oh, is that so?” He smiled. “Does that mean you already met the one?”

Dean seemed to get lost in thought again, his eyes going melancholic and soft. It was an unusual sight and Joe wondered if it had to do with Dean being at the bar more frequently, the last few nights he had been there constantly. It matched the start of the spring ceremonies and rituals too. Town had started getting busy with religious activities, everyone getting ready for the next few weeks that would be dedicated to worshipping Lord Arawn. It was around that time that Dean had started coming to the bar more frequently. Dean finally seemed to get himself out of his thoughts and smiled at Joe.

“Maybe.” He mumbled in a low voice. Joe had never seen him look so sentimental, he was sure now Dean was probably very drunk. “You could say I’ve known her since forever. I’ve always known it was her.”

“Aren’t you the lucky one, sir?” Joe smiled. “There’s people that spend years looking for that, trying to find their true love, their soulmate or whatever they call it.”

“I wish it was as easy as just finding them.” Dean smiled, dragging the words a little, again with a strange look of sadness. Joe wanted to ask what was it that made it difficult. He couldn’t. Instead, he asked something different.

“How is she? Is she pretty?” Joe asked, and Dean’s look immediately brightened. He grinned, his white teeth showing and his green glossy eyes seemed to come back to life.

“Pretty as hell, you know?” Dean immediately beamed. “The prettiest thing out there. The prettiest eyes, the smile.” Dean dragged his words a little, his face very much like that of an excited child. “She has these dimples, see, that make you want to crawl inside them and live there forever. And her hair, she’s a brunette, you know? Soft, long locks of pretty hair.” Dean had started making gestures with his hands and Joe smiled. “I always tease her about it, you know, tell her it looks bad, that she should cut it, but the truth is I love it.” He laughed a little. He covered his mouth with his hand and smiled. “And she has the sweetest lips. The most beautiful hazel eyes.” Dean swallowed. “She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Dean sighed. “She’s so pretty, Joe. And wonderful and perfect. I want her all to myself. I want her to be mine forever, and ever.”

Joe had never seen a man being so painfully in love as Dean looked right now. Love didn’t even seem to cover it completely, it was devotion, adoration. If Dean Winchester, THE Dean Winchester could be so in love with someone, what could be stopping them from being happy? What was it that made the young hunter look so pained when talking about this person?

“I wish I could take her home, you know?” Dean continued, swallowing to stop his voice from faltering. “I wish I could spend every day together. I just love being with her so much. When she speaks it’s… Even when I don’t know what the hell she’s talking about, I just love it, she’s so clever, Joe. She’s completely different from me.”

“I’m sure you would make an amazing pair.” Joe dared to add when Dean stopped to take another drink. Dean seemed surprised and then he smiled.

“Nah, she’s out of my league.” Dean joked. “I don’t deserve something so perfect. But that doesn’t stop me from wanting it.”

Joe was beginning to understand the situation. There was probably something that didn’t let them be together. It could be anything, though. Even when Dean had said she was out of his league, it didn’t seem it wasn’t reciprocated. It had to be something else. Forbidden love, maybe? Her family? The Winchester legacy? Was she already married, perhaps?

Whatever it was, Joe could feel Dean’s frustration and longing. It was impossible for him to not feel sympathy for the young man. He already had it hard enough, going out there to fight the darkness in the world since very young. It was just fair he could have a wife that waited for him at home, that spent time with him, making memories, making him feel complete. He spared a thought to his wife and thanked Lord Arawn in his heart for allowing him to have her.

He kept Dean company the rest of the night, although they didn’t speak more about the mysterious lady, and then he finally left close to the sunrise. Joe wondered if he would remember the next morning that he had opened up so much about his feelings and personal affairs, but he hoped he could trust Joe being enough of a good barkeeper to keep the stories of his customers private.

Weeks went by and Dean had gone back to his usual business, visiting the bar just from time to time, and Joe had been too busy those days to think again about what they had talked about that night. His sister in law had gotten sick, and since she didn’t seem to be getting any better, Joe’s wife had started showing signs of depression and anxiety. She spent day and night taking care of her little sister and Joe was starting to worry about her wellbeing. When Dean had asked about his tired and worried expression one night, Joe hadn’t expected anything from telling him about his family situation.

He never expected the Holy Wife to be at his home the next day. Apparently, Dean himself had asked Sam Winchester to come see Joe’s sister in law. Joe’s wife could cry of relief when she knew the High Priestess herself had come to heal her sister.

Joe had been incredibly grateful, there was nothing he wanted more than to see his wife happy and carefree again. He had been so focused on the incredible events going that he didn’t even stop to look at Dean’s little brother only after everything had passed.

The commotion had stopped, his wife and her sister were in the latter’s bedroom. Samuel Winchester had just spent a few hours with her, praying, healing, and then she had immediately gotten better. She was now just sleeping and Joe’s wife was taking care of her.

Joe then wanted to thank the High Priestess and show how grateful he was. It was then that he stopped to look at him.

Samuel was young and handsome. He wasn’t as delicate and feminine as he had imagined, since all his life he had thought about him as their god’s wife. Instead, he was tall, taller than his big brother, and strong looking. There was a sense of peacefulness surrounding him, though, contrary to his brother and his father. It was as if instead of seeming dangerous, he seemed protective. And, just as everyone said, there was something holy, soothing in his presence, in his voice, words and smiles. He had a charming, dimpled smile, and Joe’s memories had ring a bell but he didn’t know exactly about what.

He was about to walk to Samuel, who was outside of the house, talking with his big brother, when he had to stop…

The way Dean was looking at his little brother. It was so much like the look he had that night, when he was drunk and mumbling about the love of his life. Joe though it weird, but dismissed it. It was only natural that people would look at Sam Winchester with such adoration, he understood it perfectly now that he had met him.

But then, when he started talking with Samuel, trying to offer him anything, whatever he could to show gratitude, and when he had stopped him, smiling softly and saying it had just been a favor to his big brother’s friend, Joe noticed.

Pretty hazel eyes, pretty long brunette locks and dimples on that charming smile…

Joe’s brain stopped working for a moment. There had been a thought there, something that was trying to make its way to his mind through deduction, trough logic, but he wasn’t able to grasp it correctly. It didn’t make its way to the end, because it didn’t make any sense, because it couldn’t be. Joe’s brain immediately dismissed it and continued on as if nothing had happened.

The thought didn’t die, though, and he knew next time the ceremonies were close and Dean would start coming more frequently to the bar, it would try to make it’s way to his mind again and he didn’t know how long he would be able to dismiss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know anything you liked or anything you want to comment about, it makes me really happy! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Priestess had a peculiar morning routine she preferred to keep secret from her servants and the other priests or priestesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very self indulgent xD I wanted to write this little thing to entertain myself, but I hope you enjoy it too!

Sam always woke up before the sunrise. When he opened his eyes he felt so at ease, so pleasantly warm and soft, with a strong arm around his waist and a familiar face buried on his hair, on the back of his neck, breathing softly, peacefully. The well-built warm body that was tightly pressed against his back made everything perfect, made him feel like he wanted to stay there forever.

But he couldn’t. He had to get up.

Soon, the sun would rise completely, and it would be time to carry out the morning lauds. Last night that Dean had come to visit, he had asked the priestess in charge of helping him today not to come early into his room, since he would take care of himself, but that didn’t mean he could afford to take too much time before getting ready to attend to his duties.

He tried to move and, as if it was a natural reflex, Dean’s arm around his waist tightened. It always did, every time, and Sam knew that he had to caress his forearm softly, trace his fingers on his hand and slowly take the arm off of him to be able to get up. Dean grunted sleepily and turned on his back but didn’t wake up, so Sam finally got up and got out of the bedsheets.

He sat on the bed and picked a small mirror he had on his bedside table for a very specific reason. He used the mirror to look at his neck and chest and, as usual, there they were. Scattered all over his skin and body, like sweet drops of paint on a beautiful canvas, there were many reddish-purple spots and bite marks. On the right side of his neck, under his ear, he could perfectly recognize the shape left by Dean’s teeth. He lovingly traced his fingers on it, remembering the feeling of when Dean had made it just a few hours ago. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying it again.

Then, he opened his eyes again, and putting his hand on top of the bite-mark, he softly mumbled a healing prayer. Dim white light brightened his fingers and he felt the energy coming out of his body to heal his bruised skin. In a few more minutes it would be completely gone.

“Do you really have to do that?”

Dean’s voice startled Sam a little, since he had been so focused on what he was doing. He recognized the resentful undertone on his groggy, sleepy voice. Sam turned and looked behind him. Still laying on his bed, Dean was awake, arms crossed over his bare chest. He was staring, frowning. Sam smiled at him.

“Hey.” He greeted him and turned his back towards Dean again to continue with what he was doing. “I didn’t mean to wake you. How did you sleep?”

“Can’t you just cover them or something? You wear like a thousand layers of pretty priestess clothes for the ceremonies, that should be enough.”

“You know it’s not that simple.” Sam answered in a sigh. “I can’t carry out any ceremony without purifying myself before or my prayers will be weaker, and you know it. Besides.” Sam added when he felt Dean was going to protest, and turned to look at him again. “If you didn’t leave them in such visible places, I wouldn’t have to get rid of them all the time.”

Dean stayed quiet and Sam knew he was sulking, but he ignored him and continued healing the marks on his body. Dean kept staring.

He hated when Sam had to heal the marks he had left on him. They just looked so perfect on him. And they were proof that Sam had been his the night before. Proof that that wonderful body had been at his mercy, melting under his touch, responding to his caresses, enjoying everything he had to give to him. Proof that their souls had merged into one for a brief sublime moment that led them to ecstasy. That those hours of bliss had been real, even when they were so wonderful it seemed they could be a dream.

But when Sam got rid of them, that proof disappeared and he hated it. Sam went back to being Arawn’s holy faithful wife and he hated it so much. Therefore, as if he wanted to compensate for that, Dean always took his sweet time when he wanted to leave his marks on Sam’s body. His little brother never complained, though. Dean used to think he was too far gone to say anything, but the way in which Sam sighed blissfully and offered any inch of skin he had for Dean to mark it made Dean think he probably also enjoyed it as much as he did. Even when he was always so resolute on getting rid of them the next morning.

But Dean would do anything to see Sam bearing one of them in public, in the temple, during a ceremony, when anyone could see. A bruise, a bite-mark, a huge hickey. He always left them in the most evident places or very inappropriate ones because he wanted them to be seen. He wanted everyone to know Sam was his. He wanted the world to know his baby brother, his soulmate belonged to him. Oh, he would give anything to see Sam carrying out a ceremony bearing one of his marks, right in front of his divine husband. Of course, Sam would never agree.

Still, he kept trying, wishing, dreaming. When he placed them, he did it too like when he was making love to his baby brother, like anytime he was adoring him in any possible way. Like a ritual, with the same blind devotion, giving everything into that moment, the feelings, the sounds and tastes. He took his time, he enjoyed every second.

Sam whined and moaned, panted and begged. But he took his time.

Kissing adoringly, licking, tasting sweat and incense and divinity, then opening his mouth wide and biting deep, licking again all over, moving his tongue, sucking while unconsciously moaning at the taste, at the feeling. And Sam under him was a whole experience on itself too. Sam’s warm skin got goosebumps and he could feel it, he could feel his pulse as if it was about to explode, he could feel him twisting on the bed, arching his back, spreading his legs and rubbing his hips in circles against Dean’s, rubbing his crotch harder against his brother’s. He grabbed what he could of his short hair with his fingers and caressed his neck, his shoulders and back. His breathing was so labored he would be worried he wasn’t breathing properly, but the way his voice came out as a sensual and filthy moan, it made him shudder above him and forget about everything else.

But seeing him now, peacefully getting rid of the marks, it felt like a distant dream. And Dean just couldn’t stand it.

He got up, grabbed a fistful of Sam’s hair and pulled it back. Sam immediately hissed and complained, but Dean ignored him and made him lean back so he could get on top of him and kiss his mouth. He ignored Sam’s grumbles and pushes, and sucked his tongue right the way he knew his baby brother loved it. Sam melted almost immediately and kissed back. He stopped pushing and let Dean guide him back into the bed, moaning softly. When Dean broke the kiss only so he could sink his mouth in the curve of his neck, Sam’s voice had gotten way softer and his protests about time and other irrelevant things were weak. Weak enough for Dean to dismiss them with a soft “shh,shh,shh” and a thumb caressing Sam’s bottom lip before teasingly entering his mouth, tracing his tongue, silencing him when he started sensually sucking on it as if it was a trained reflex.

And suddenly they were lost in each other again and nothing else mattered.

“Dean… I gotta…” Sam had tried again, one last time, panting when his big brother had just gotten inside of him, but when Dean started moving, whatever words he was trying to form disappeared into a delightful moan. Dean put his legs above his shoulders and grabbed his hips so he could get to Sam’s sweet spot and Sam whined, pushing himself against Dean’s movements. Sam’s hands, that were caressing Dean’s scruff, immediately grabbed at his shoulders and squeezed them.

“Do you like that, Sammy?” Dean asked in a growl, completely lost in the pleasure and the beautiful sight of his baby brother enjoying everything he was doing to him. Nothing could compare with that feeling. Sam whimpered again and nodded, unable to answer, and Dean asked again. “Do you like what I do to you, baby?”

Sam nodded frantically. “Yeah, yeah, yes” He moaned, completely lost in bliss and pleasure, in Dean, hard, hot, pulsing inside him. Dean groaned and pushed harder. “Yes, Dean, like that, _so good, please_ ” He desperately whined, gritted teeth, closed eyes and furrowed brows. “ _Keep going, keep going._ ”

And as usual, Dean could only obey. He could only comply to anything his god asked of him, and when he looked at him, there it was, the way in which Sam was completely lost in pleasure and Dean could only get drowned in that sight when making love to Sammy, the love of his life, his everything. The amount of feelings that overwhelmed him were hard to tell apart but he felt as if he was consumed by a need to take care, to protect, to own. To make him feel so good. To make him happy.

Dean leaned close to Sam’s ear and growled in bliss while pushing harder into Sam’s tight, burning insides.

“So pretty, baby, so good. Gorgeous.” Dean moaned into Sam’s ear. “Mine.” He growled with gritted teeth, and that pushed his baby brother to the edge. When Dean felt Sam was cumming, shivering and moaning, holding on to him, he shoved his face into Sam’s neck and bit hard while chasing his own release.

The taste of Sam’s skin, the soft whine and the feeling of his teeth sinking into that gorgeous thing he had under him, that divine creature that belonged to him, marking him, owning him. Dean felt the burst of pleasure explode in his body and filled Sam’s insides again, moaning against his baby brother’s neck.

“Why do you have to be so childish all the time?! I told you I had to get ready, I told you I didn’t have time, you already know all of this! But no, you always have to do whatever you want and you don’t care how I’ll have to deal with it later!”

“Well, you weren’t complaining a moment ago. In fact, you were asking for it.”

“If you don’t get out of here right now, I’m gonna push you out of the window myself!”

“C’mon, that’s not something the graceful, all forgiving, benevolent High Priestess should be saying, is it?”

When Sam looked at him, Dean was grateful Sam couldn’t kill with his eyes or something similar because he would be already dead. Therefore, he snorted and ignored his glare, watching amusedly as Sam tried to get ready to start his duties as fast as possible. He still had to wash himself, heal himself and purify himself again and thanks to Dean’s eternal horniness he didn’t have much time left before the priestess in charge of assisting him that morning came to look for him. He kept mumbling under his breath and Dean didn’t need to hear him to know he wasn’t saying pleasant things about him, so it was probably better he left already.

As usual, Dean looked out of Sam’s window on the fifth floor and made sure that there was no one around to see him before getting ready to climb down from it. He was usually annoyed, having to act as the mistress when he should be allowed to come and go as he pleased into Sammy’s room. But today, before starting to go down the walls he had already memorized, he looked at Sam again and noticed he still hadn’t been able to get rid of the last mark he had left on the curve of his neck. He smiled wide and triumphant. Even if it was for a brief moment, he wanted to wish he wouldn’t notice, and he wanted to leave with that feeling, with that image on his mind. The sight of Sam still bearing his marks, still bearing the proofs that he belonged to him.

Someday, Dean wished. Someday he would be able to brag and show off, to tell the whole world that perfect and divine creature belonged to him, but for now he would have to do with just that last sight and keep it for when he was alone somewhere, longing to have his baby brother in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it and many thanks again to the lovely people leaving comments, they make me so happy! Please let me know anything you think, it's my favorite thing reading your comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go on a hunt together Pt. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to update since forever, but everything kept getting in the way. This chapter is gonna be divided in two parts, since it got a little too long for the usual lenght of the chapters on this story, I hope you don't mind. I initially was gonna post a complete long only chapter, but since stuff keeps getting in the way, I figured I'd rather post the first half while I finish the second one, so you can read it. This one's gonna have a little bit of plot xD I really hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think, it really makes me happy and it's the fuel of this silly story.

One of the most unusual things to happen in Hunter’s Hallow was for the High Priestess to leave her hometown. Since her duties were mostly carried out inside the temple, there was hardly ever a reason for her to go out. She had to stay focused on worshipping her Husband and keeping Him happy, so the town could be blessed as usual. And when it came to getting rid of the dark creatures out there, well, that was what hunters were there for. Even though the High Priestess was said to be able to pulverize dark creatures into ashes if she had to, she was too precious to take a risk as big as sending her out to fight creatures or monsters. No, that was the Hunter’s job, that’s why she bestowed her blessing upon them before a hunt, so they could take her power with them and use it to fight darkness.

There were exceptions, though. There were times when the presence of the High Priestess was necessary outside town, there were times when there was something only her in person could do. And purifying a cursed spring that was one of Hunter’s Hallow water sources was definitely one of them.

They noticed what was happening when people started getting strangely sick, and found out it was mostly concerning people on the south side of town, where the water they drank came mostly from that spring. There were also rumors of travelers dying or disappearing close to the spring and after sending a few hunters to check, they confirmed the area around the spring was cursed. During the day there were ominous presences and the health of anyone that got near that zone dropped quickly. During the night it was impossible to get close, there were specters and malignant presences that drained any passerby and took their life’s, sometimes even their bodies.

It was a witch’s work probably. Although he hadn’t dealt with many during his time as the High Priestess, Sam knew more or less how their curses worked. He had to, Arawn was known for hating witches, legends said he had nearly eradicated them a long time ago, and the ancestors of the Winchester bloodline had always been dedicated on witch-hunts. Maybe it was because it ran on the blood, but Dean also hated witches and Sam found it sort of amusing, but that was a different story. Sam had dealt with a few witches before and the signs were very similar to the records from old times. She must have made sacrifices around the spring, activating her spell to pollute the water, and the souls trapped in there had turned into violent specters and evil energy.

Although the people from Hunter’s Hallow had quickly started to do damage control regarding their water sources and the people that had gotten weak or ill, any traveler or passerby was in danger of entering the zone of the curse and ending up as another sacrifice to the spell, which would just make it stronger. There was no discussing it, Sam had to go and take care of it by himself, this wasn’t something the hunters could carry out.

Therefore, it was decided by both Campbell and Winchester Family Heads that this was one of those times when the sacred High Priestess had to go out and take care of the curse. Then came the dilemma of how many hunters would have to escort Sam to protect him, but the discussion was quickly shut down by Sam himself. The only company he needed was Dean, he was enough, and Dean agreed. He felt himself perfectly capable of protecting his baby brother under any circumstance. And even though there was a little hesitation and some discussions, in the end Sam’s word had more authority, so it was decided it was going to be just the two of them.

Thus, Sam got ready to go out of Hunter’s Hallow, something he hadn’t done in years, he had been out just a few times as a kid during his training as the High Priestess and it was always while being escorted by a lot of hunters or people from the temple. This was the first time since forever he was going out again, and the first time he was going just with Dean. It felt nice, he was excited to see something different than the usual walls of the temple or the same streets of his hometown.

And Dean… Oh, Dean was beaming, he was in such a good mood since he knew; Sam had to keep reminding him they were going to work, not to a vacation, but that didn’t seem to sour his mood anyway. Dean loved his hometown, he really did. But sometimes he also felt like it was a cage. Whenever it didn’t let him be with Sam as freely as he’d like to, he couldn’t help thinking about crazy things like running away, taking Sam with him, living somewhere else where he could do everything with Sam, go out with Sam wherever they wanted to, being always together, always. They were just silly dreams of course, but the idea of going out and doing something similar had made him excited and happy. And Sam couldn’t help smiling at it, he was like a child that was going to a carnival for the first time.

Thus, the morning they were going to leave, even though he was obviously anxious and wouldn’t stop pacing around the whole time, Dean waited, quiet and patient until Sam finished offering his prayers, hymns and libations to Arawn, asking for his blessing and protection, and then sanctifying and purifying Dean’s weapons and his own liturgical objects. He didn’t protest or roll his eyes when Sam told him he also had to bestow Arawn’s blessing on him before leaving. Instead, he seemed completely invested on it when he knelt before Sam, hands behind his back, eyes closed and bowed head. Sam also concentrated completely on putting his blessings and protection on Dean, raising his palms above his head, mumbling the sacred words, feeling the holy energy inside his body stirring. When he finished, Dean raised his head and grabbed his hands to bring them to his lips and kiss them, devoted and adoring, finishing the ritual with the gesture.

They decided they were going to go by foot, not taking any means of travel. It would be more discreet, which was safer, and they weren’t going too far, just to the next town to the south of Hunter’s Hallow and then into the forest, where the spring was hidden. It would take them about two days to arrive to the next town, a small place called Wellsdale.

During the whole first day, they just walked the old, dusty, dirt roads that went to their destination. There wasn’t a lot to see around, mostly trees and bushes on the sides of the road, some meadows and lakes or rivers ahead, one or two wild birds or bugs, but still, Sam was enjoying everything. The peaceful sounds, the bright colors, the blue sky… Even when he knew it wasn’t anything special, there was something about being out there, alone with Dean, that made it special for him. He knew the surroundings of Hunter’s Hallow were beautiful because of Arawn’s blessing, but maybe because he was in a good mood he was feeling everything was brighter and prettier. And Dean was being talkative, which meant he was in a good mood, he hadn’t stopped starting relaxed small talk or joking around the whole way.

“You sure you can keep up with this, my dear lady? It’s been forever since you got out of those old walls of the temple.” Dean teased Sam while walking at a steady peace. Given that he continuously went out for hunts, Dean obviously was in good shape and he loved bragging about it in front of his little brother.

Sam frowned at him, keeping up with his pace without problem. Using spiritual powers wasn’t just about praying and meditation, it had a lot to do with his physical condition, too. The better shape he was in, the more efficient his powers would be, the purer the energy would flow through his body and out into the world, or vice versa. And Dean knew all of this, but he loved to tease his baby brother, to see him frown and pout just like he was doing right that moment.

“That’s an exaggeration; you know I go out regularly when I visit sick people, or during the processions on the streets.”

“The processions?” Dean laughed. “Dude, a turtle walks faster than you during those things, all you do is go strutting all around town, looking pretty.”

“Shut up, jerk.” Sam pushed Dean, trying to seem annoyed but there was a hint of a smile on his face that he tried to hide, and pointed at him with his index finger, warningly. “Are you forgetting all those times I beat you up running up the hills in our secret meadow? I’m still way faster than you, you know.”

“That was like a thousand years ago, baby.” Dean smirked and raised his eyebrows, in a fond mocking gesture. “You wouldn’t reach that apple tree over there before me.”

“You wanna bet?” Sam was also smiling now, playful and teasing. Dean smiled back.

“You’re gonna regret it, sweetheart.”

They looked at each other and, without having to say anything, they knew the moment they were going to start sprinting towards an old, big apple tree that was some meters ahead of them. Sam smiled when Dean tried to push him to slow him down and he pushed back, playfully too; he felt like they were back to being children and smiled. The path was grassy, rocky and irregular, but both brothers were agile enough to quickly reach the tree, although in the end it was Sam who beat Dean for a few seconds. They hadn’t decided what was the prize on the bet, so Dean offered Sam the extra slice of pie he had brought in the food they were carrying. He gave it to dean anyway, Sam had to be very healthy on his meals, since taking care of his body and eating very simple and natural as possible was important for the sacred wife, he was supposed to be the purest person in Hunter’s Hallow after all.

They chose that spot to rest and eat, while freely talking about anything. And Sam couldn’t help being fond of Dean’s overtly good mood, he was adorable when he got like that. He was also enjoying so much being out there just with him, like when they were kids. Not having to lower their voices or hide their gestures, their smiles. Not having to worry about what other people might see them doing.

Not having to hide the love he felt for his big brother made Sam feel like he wanted to open his arms to the sky and lay in the grass, next to Dean, breathing in the scent of the flowers.

It was not possible, though, and eventually they continued, they had to reach Wellsdale before noon the next day. They kept walking until night fell and they stopped to look for a place a little away from the path, more into the woods, to set their stuff, light a campfire and sleep. They hadn’t brought much to not have heavy luggage, just a few blankets to cover themselves from the cold, or to lay and sit on top of them.

Before going to sleep, Sam had to offer the vespers, praying to thank Arawn for allowing them to finish another day and present his night’s rest to him. Dean stayed unusually quiet, sitting close to the campfire, resting his back against a tree, arms crossed and watching his little brother a few feets away from him. Sammy had knelt facing the west, where sun had set a while ago, while he mumbled holy words in a low, solemn voice, holding a small, pretty candle between his open palms. Dean focused solely on Sam’s appearance, ignoring what he was doing and saying, and stared intently, adoring the way in which the golden lights of fire reflected beautiful colors on Sam’s face, making him glow with fascinating tones and shadows.

When he finished, Sam blew out the candle, leaving only the smoke behind, and made a short reverential bow. He then stood up from where he was kneeling and turned to Dean, smiling at him while he walked towards him after putting the candle away, getting close to sit on the spot on Dean’s right side, grabbing a blanket to put it on top of both their legs.

Again, Dean refrained from making any mocking or annoyed comment, and grabbed another blanket to put it around him and offer Sam the space under his right arm, lifting it with the blanket so he could cover him too. Sam was a little surprised on how long Dean’s good mood had lasted and decided not to comment anything either. Instead, he accepted Dean’s offering and cocooned himself under his big brother’s arm, letting him cover his shoulders with it and the blanket, both of their backs against the tree behind them, but Sam felt it was a good moment to stretch himself a little, seating lower, enough to be able to lay his head against Dean’s shoulder.

It was so peaceful and perfect. The creaking campfire made them feel warm and lightened their surroundings in a romantic golden glow. Sam could smell Dean’s sweat and musk, a scent so familiar it made him feel at ease even while being outdoors in the middle of nowhere, and the night sounds of the forest were starting to slowly lull him into sleep. He knew this area was still close to Hunter’s Hallow protective sigils and wards, so he felt they could relax. His eyelids started dropping and he felt Dean turn his face into his hair, brushing his messy fringe with his lips, dropping a soft, adoring kiss. Just like when they were kids, it was one of Sam’s favorite gestures coming from him. Sam couldn’t help himself and turned his face up and into Dean’s kiss, meeting big brother’s lips with his own.

As if it had been a cue for him to do it, Dean fixed himself so he could kiss Sam properly on the mouth. Feeling warm and light, Sam also reseated himself so he could kiss his big brother back. Slowly, Dean’s lips moved against Sam’s, sucking a little into his lower lip and Sam also caressing his brother’s upper lip. It was wet and soft, sweet and dedicated, faces switching to avoid their noses meeting, breaking apart for a second before going at it again. Patient, slow and tender.

Dean’s hand went to cup Sam’s face to steady the kiss and he lovingly sucked his baby brother’s lips, nibbling, stretching it out and Sam’s breath hitched, his hands searching instinctively for his big brother’s body, tracing his chest and abdomen. When Dean finally couldn’t stop himself from pushing his tongue into Sam’s mouth, Sam moaned and opened it wantonly, immediately sucking on the wet, soft muscle. Dean’s hand then moved to hold the back of Sam’s head, the intensity of the kiss increasing, both of them moving and shifting to be closer, to kiss better, the sound of their quickening breathing filling the silence of the forest.

The blanket dropped off their shoulders when Dean started tracing his right hand under Sam’s clothes, caressing his broad back, goosebumps running all over Sam’s skin after the feeling of Dean’s big, calloused hands. They hugged closer, their chests pressing against each other, and Dean felt Sam’s hardened nipples under the thin fabric of his clothes. He moved his other hand to fit it inside the front of Sam’s tunic and bring it up his chest to tease one of them with his fingers, groaning softly when he felt the sweet bud getting harder under his touch right when Sam moaned, but Sam grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him.

“Dean, no.” Sam mumbled with difficulty, his mouth still occupied with Dean’s. The big brother made a disagreeing sound and tried to caress Sam again, this time lowering his hand to Sam’s abdomen and then inside the blanket over their legs, trying to look for Sam’s crotch, but his little brother’s hand was holding him by the wrist again. “Dean.”

“C’mon, Sammy.” Dean whispered against his brother’s mouth. “I want you, baby.” He panted, purposely using his most seductive voice, and Sam shuddered. Dean’s voice was like sweet liquor, dark chocolate, thick honey. His hand tried to fit between Sam’s legs again and Sam couldn’t resist separating them and letting him rub the growing bulge a little. It felt good and he bucked his hips against his brother’s hand. He instinctively lowered his hand too, fitting it under the blanket to touch Dean too, who also shifted to give Sam space to start rubbing his erection still above the clothes.

“Dean…” Sam tried to complain again. “You know I can’t… n-not before… before doing the-…” Sam mumbled with difficulty, his breath getting faster and more labored, interrupting his words. His big brother kissed him again on the mouth.

“Just a little, Sammy… just…” Dean moaned against his lips and moved to press his mouth on Sam’s ear, letting him hear his pants. “Not all the way, but just… let me… let me touch you… c’mon Sammy…” Dean mumbled, licking Sam’s ear and unbuckling his little brother’s belt to finally shove his hand into Sam’s pants, grabbing his completely hardened dick, stroking him just the way he knew his baby brother liked. Sam bit his lip to hold back a moan, pushing up his hips wantonly, and pressed his forehead against Dean’s shoulder.

Okay, all right, this Sam thought he could allow himself, doing just this wouldn’t need too much purifying later, and he doubted he could really stop Dean right now, he wanted it as much as his big brother did, his body was on fire and his head was fuzzy and light. He also loosened Dean’s belt and desperately shoved his hand inside his brother’s pants, feeling Dean’s groan on his ear, and he hummed too in a sensually delighted voice while feeling the thick, burning and pulsing length of his big brother’s dick. The air was pulled out of Dean’s mouth when he heard him and he also bucked his hips against Sam’s fist wrapped around him, feeling it going up and down at a steady peace, quickly making him crazy.

“God, Sammy…” Dean growled into Sam’s ear, biting it, licking it again, sucking his lobe. “Yeah, baby, just like that, keep it up…”

Sam answered with a soft whine, obeying while pressing his open mouthed pants against Dean’s neck and then completely resting his forehead on Dean’s shoulder, his hips moving by themselves, led by Dean’s rhythm, guided by his big brother’s hand marking the peace, pulling and pushing him deeper into the heated haze of delight that was clouding him completely.

“Dee…” Sam moaned against his big brother’s ear in the sweetest voice, making Dean groan a soft “Sammy” on his baby brother’s ear too. Both of them were running to make each other reach their orgasm, diligently trying to please the other, rubbing hands, twisting wrists, teasing fingers tracing the tip. Sam opened his eyes and he could barely see something around him, everything was dark and barely distinguishable with the lights of the fire but he wasn’t focusing anyway, the feelings were taking over him and he was surrounded by the sounds of his and Dean’s pants, soft moans and wet sounds of their hands working fast and steady on their dicks. And even though there was no one there to listen to them, they whispered each other’s names like it was a secret, making Sam feel tingly and hot on his belly.

“Shit, Sammy, wanna fuck you so bad, fill you up ‘n make you mine again ‘n again…” Dean groaned, quiet and intimate, biting Sam’s ear, barely breathing, getting already too close to climax. “You’re mine, sweetheart. My pretty baby. I love you _so much._ ”

“Yeah… yeah… me too…” Sam moaned desperately. “Yours Dean, love you, I wanna… wan’you ‘nside me, wan’you so baad” Sammy barely mumbled between whines and pants, drooling on Dean’s shoulder, wetting the fabric of his jacket.

The sound Dean made when he heard him, animalistic, wild and incredibly sexual, sounded so much like it belonged to what they were doing there, in the middle of the forest at night, only lighted by the campfire. Dean’s other hand that had been caressing inside Sam’s tunic, teasing his hard nipples and tracing his skin, moved to Sam’s crotch too and he switched it for the other hand that was rubbing Sam’s dick. The now free hand went lower inside his baby brother’s pants and he shoved it under Sam’s pelvis, pushing towards Sam’s behind, looking for his tight little pucker with his fingers. Sam’s mouth opened and he panted faster, immediately lifting and flexing one of his legs, and raising his hips to allow more space so Dean’s hand under his crotch could reach behind him, still inside the clothes.

Then Dean could finally reach Sammy’s tight entrance with his fingers and when he traced it teasingly, Sam whined like a desperate little animal, a soft, sweet, anxious high-pitched sound. His hips bucked up and down, into Dean’s other hand that kept working him, and then down to try to fit his big brother’s fingers inside him. Dean felt the way Sam’s hips worked desperately to try to feel more pleasure, to reach his release, and he groaned again, overwhelmed by Sam’s sensuality, by the idea he could make his holy baby brother react like that. He shoved his fingers inside Sam and he moaned in delight and relief, pushing himself down into Dean’s fingers. When Dean felt the familiar warm heat, tightly wrapped around his fingers, he moaned and pushed his hips up against Sam’s hand, which hadn’t stopped rubbing and caressing his big brother’s leaking dick. He started working his fingers in and out of Sam at a steady rhythm that matched with that of his hips into Sam’s hand.

Hands and fingers grew faster, more desperate and rough, their breathings were barely keeping air in their lungs, the sounds they were making were those of two sinners, loving each other in the secrecy of a forest at night, filthy and sacred at the same time. Pants, moans and growls mixed with the sound of wet skin and quick, sloppy kisses. Soft murmurs and whispers of love and devotion were exchanged between them and suddenly their bodies were making a matching symphony. Their movements grew into the same desperate but steady peace, Sam’s hand moving at the same rhythm Dean’s fingers shoved and pulled, in and out of him.

“Dee… Dean, m’gonna…” Short, fast little ‘ah’s were coming out of Sam’s open mouth and he tried to mumble something, to tell his big brother he wasn’t lasting any longer. Dean nodded and kissed his neck, moaning too, feeling himself as close as Sam, pushing his hips against the fist around his dick that also grew faster, exquisite friction making him delirious.

“Yeah, baby, c’mon” he groaned stroking faster and thrusting harder, desperately pushing Sam towards the edge. “Come while I fuck you with my fingers, baby, so good and pretty.” He growled and Sam’s whine was the sweetest thing. “Come with big brother.” He mumbled against Sam’s ear and then his baby brother’s breath got caught into a strangled sound, his body completely shaken with the explosion of pleasure, Dean’s hand making sure every single drop of cum came out, and then Dean let go too, feeling the hot, burning waves of satisfaction shaking his body from head to toe and coming out of him in spurts of white cum.

They enjoyed it until the last second of tingly delight faded from their bodies, and rested against each other until their breathings started to calm down, until the sounds of the night and the forest were audible again above their breathing. Dean held Sam against him in a few more lazy and soft minutes, just enjoying each other’s warmth and presence, but it was getting colder and their damp bodies were starting to feel it. They cleaned their mess, quickly changed clothes and went back to cuddling against the tree, covered by clean blankets, close to the now smaller campfire.

After that, Sam fell asleep almost immediately and didn’t notice Dean hadn’t. He had probably slept about an hour and a half when he woke up and noticed his big brother was wide awake, alert and attentive of his surroundings. When he felt him awake he softly rubbed his back almost without thinking.

“Dean, go to sleep.” Sam mumbled with groggy voice, rubbing one of his eyes and readjusting himself on top of his big brother’s chest. “We’re close to the sigils, you don’t have to do that, it’s gonna be okay.”

“You don’t know what could be out there, Sammy. I do. You’re the one that should go back to sleep.” Dean answered calmly, looking at him for a moment before staring again into the dark forest. “I’m good, I’ve done this plenty of times.”

“Dean, you know creatures don’t lurk around here, we’re still too close to Hunter’s Hallow, they never come this close. And besides, I’ll be fine, you know you don’t actually need to protect me, right?” Sam added and Dean looked at him again.

Both of them knew the level of sacred power the High Priestess harbored inside her and how much Arawn’s blessing protected her. Sam knew that the moment something dark or evil came close, he would sense it. Actually, it was Sam who felt at ease, knowing this was one of the few times he could protect his big brother while being out of their town, risking his life with anything that could be out there. He caressed Dean’s torso and tried his signature puppy dog eyes on him.

“C’mon, Dean. Sleep with me?” He asked softly. Dean looked at him and rolled his eyes, knowing that his little brother was practically coercing him to obey. He smiled instead.

“Hey, remember when we were kids and I used to steal you from the temple to take you to the forest and play?” Dean asked softly, his green gaze staring into the distance with a nostalgic golden glow, the color of the fire reflected on them. Sam smiled, still sleepy, but replied.

“Yeah, we looked for cool bugs and worms, played with dirt and bathed in the river.” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “And then we ran all the way back to the temple so I could wash myself because Arawn forbid that the young High Priestess put mud on her face to fake a beard and a moustache.”

Dean laughed out loud, the rumble of his deep voice vibrating on his chest, making Sam feel enamored with everything his big brother was.

“And then you would keep the bugs we picked up and help me put them in the robes of that one bald priest, what’s his name?” Dean continued, smiling wide, contagious to Sam.

“Priest Solomon.”

“Yeah, that dude.” Dean laughed again. “Man, it made him so angry because he knew it had to be me, but he didn’t understand how I did it and couldn’t prove it. He had no idea you were the one always helping me, and they would never suspect when you feigned ignorance with your puppy dog eyes.” He snorted and looked fondly at his baby brother. “You’ve always been a cunning little shit, haven’t you?”

“Shut up, jerk.” Sam hit him on the chest and Dean smiled wide.

“Bitch.” He whispered, lovingly, and kissed Sam’s forehead, letting out a sigh. “You’re the one who needs to get some sleep already, you’ll be working on breaking that spell, not me.”

“We weren’t talking about me.” Sam protested but he knew when his brother was ready to drop the subject, stubborn and obstinate on what he had decided. He sighed and Dean rubbed his back again, soothingly.

“It’s okay, I don’t need much sleep and I’ve done this plenty of times. Besides… it makes me feel good. Protecting you, taking care of you like this. It makes me feel right.” Dean said, looking at Sam’s face again and the little brother was unable to protest, it would be useless.

“Thank you. Always.” Was the only thing Sam was able to add before laying his head back on top of Dean’s chest, ready to go back to sleep and keeping to himself the thought of wanting to protect Dean as much as his brother did. For now, Dean was right. If he wanted to carry out his duty properly, he had to be well rested, so he let himself fall back into deep sleep. Dean kissed him goodnight on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first half of this chapter and I hope I can update quickly the second part, but for the mean time, thank you so much for reading and for all of those wonderful and inspiring comments you have left, they are all locked lovingly into my heart, every one of them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 of Sam and Dean hunting together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST! It took me longer than I expected but the second part is finally here. This one is longer and is a little plot charged, (I kinda got carried away, I'm sorry xD) but I had fun writting it so I hope you enjoy reading too!

As usual, Sam woke up before sunrise. The blackness of the night sky was already gone and a soft, deep blue color had replaced it, slowly getting paler, little by little welcoming the sunrays. Dean was awake too and Sam knew he hadn’t slept, but he looked fine, like any Hunter completely used to vigilant nights.

“Morning, sunshine.” Dean greeted him with a soft grin. “Slept good? I bet your neck is killing you right now.”

Sam groaned when he tried to move his neck and, certainly, it was somewhat sore from the sleep position he had chosen on top of Dean the night before. Sam couldn’t help thinking of all the times Dean had lightheartedly complained about sleeping outdoors and waking up with an aching neck. He rubbed it and tried to stretch his muscles. It was annoying, but wasn’t really bad and would probably be gone in a few hours, but he still made a mental note to remind himself of massaging Dean’s neck more often when he came back from those days long hunts.

“I’m good.” He answered and yawned, getting up and stretching his back too. “Give me some minutes to pray the lauds and I’ll help you pick everything up so we can leave, okay?” Sam said, trying to reach his stuff so he could get the little flask where he kept the incense.

“Nah, you do that while I tidy up so we can leave when you’re finished.” Dean said, also stretching and then opening a bottle of water to drink from it. “Don’t worry, you do your thing.”

Again, Sam kept getting surprised by Dean’s unusual lack of complaints over Sam’s sacred duties. He was usually so pouty and snarky about Sam having to dedicate time to Arawn when they were together (and when they weren’t too, to be honest), but he was being so tame about it since they went out of town that Sam wondered if he was just worried about finishing their job quickly or if it was something else. He didn’t say anything, though, and went on with his sacred responsibilities.

Given that in that moment he couldn’t purify himself properly before praying the lauds, he knew they wouldn’t be as strong or effective, but he had no other option, he would have to wait until they reached Wellsdale to perform the proper purifying ritual of his body, which was an absolute requirement before going into the cursed area. Instead of the purifying ritual, he mumbled a contrition prayer, reciting a penitential psalm, and then he proceeded to pray the usual lauds.

While facing the east, he burnt the incense, he whispered the hymns and prayers and, as he always had to, he humbly asked Arawn for his protection and love for the rest of the day until the sun were to set again. When he finished, he went back to where Dean was waiting, everything already packed. He was eating an apple and he threw one to Sam, who caught it without thinking about it. He smiled at the sight of Dean eating a fruit and his big brother rolled his eyes.

“No eggs and bacon until we reach the inn, so I’ll have to share your rabbit food for now, Your Holiness.” He groaned, putting his bag over his shoulder. “I suppose you’re already done with your lovely wife stuff?” Dean asked and Sam noticed he swallowed some words. He nodded. “Then let’s keep going, c’mon.” He said, handing Sam his bag and starting to walk.

They reached Wellsdale a little before noon. It was a small, picturesque town, with little warm earth colored houses, stores and commerce scattered around, and a small square, full of vibrant and simple people moving all over the place, and Sam noticed, with relief, that probably none of them knew who he was. There were no surprised gasps with turning heads or sudden dramatic reverent bows, there was no people surrounding him to praise him or kneel before him and it felt… sort of good. Liberating. Like taking a day off. They didn’t recognize Dean either, since it was the first time the hunter visited that town.

Of course this people knew who the High Priestess was, everyone did, but very few people had actually seen him, and at Hunter’s Hallow they had made sure to keep this little mission in secret to keep him safe. It would be too stupid to make it publicly known that the High Priestess was walking around out of Hunter’s Hallow protections, escorted only by a single Hunter, even when he was the Head Hunter. Better not risk it so they could easily go, break the curse, and silently go back.

But first they had to find an inn so Sam could get ready. Dean stopped some people to ask for directions and they lead them to a big, long, two-floored house, with lots of wooden windows and green ivy climbing up all over the stone walls and the tiles on the roof, with a wooden sign hanging above the entrance that let them know that was the right place.

The place was both an inn and a pub and Sam could feel from behind Dean the wide smile on his face when he felt welcomed and in his element walking among the wooden tables with a few people scattered on them, eating lunch and drinking. They went straight to the counter, where the innkeeper, a bored looking middle age man, greeted them indifferently. He eyed them for a second before asking.

“King or two queens?” he said, staring at them inquisitively, and Sam was about to say they were brothers, but Dean interrupted, holding Sam from the waist, pushing him against his body and smiling suggestively.

“King.” He smiled proudly and Sam felt his whole face growing warm. He instinctively panicked, looking around him and caught a young girl behind the counter cleaning some cups staring. She looked away but giggled a little and he stuttered, trying to say something. The innkeeper was also judging them with amusement while he handed them their keys, but before Sam could say anything, Dean winked at them with a short “thanks” and dragged him upstairs, to their room.

Before Sam was able to freak out and scold Dean for being so imprudent, for forgetting the disaster he could bring if someone discovered who he was, he caught a glimpse of Dean’s beaming expression, the wide smile and the glow on his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was already done anyway and all he could do was hope no one would recognize him. It wouldn’t be so bad to let his big brother keep that smile for a little longer, right? Besides, he was also feeling tingly about it, as stupid as such a simple thing was.

When they were settled on the room, Dean announced he was starving and would go downstairs to get some real food. He also would have to leave Sam alone for a while so he could perform the purification ritual to be able to use all of his holy energy, so when Dean left, Sam didn’t waste any more time and started his duties.

With Dean gone, Sam went into the bathing room, a simple room with stone floor where there was a clean marble bathtub, exactly what he needed for the ritual.

He opened the tap to start filling the tub with clean water and went to his bag to get what he needed to perform the purifying ritual. When he had everything ready and the tub was full, he got rid of his clothes and locked himself in the bathing room. First, he had to wash himself as usual. He scrubbed and cleaned his whole body and hair, he also used some essences and other delicacies he had to bring from the temple, and then he rinsed himself with water. When he was completely clean, he grabbed a match and lighted the seven small veils he had located surrounding the bathtub.

He closed his eyes and started mumbling the prayers, reciting the psalms and hymns, while grabbing different herbs, flower petals and essences he had previously put together in his palm in a specific order, and threw them into the water of the bathtub following it. The prayers lasted the exact time it took him to put all the elements into the water and when he was done with those, he grabbed a candle and delicately submerged the flame into the water. The water was glowing with soft white light now. It was ready.

One foot first, then the other and then he slowly sank into the purified water until all of his body was covered. He had to stretch himself down until his head was also submerged, which proved to be a little uncomfortable for his unusually big body, but it was necessary. The tub was luckily big enough, although not as perfectly fitting as the huge sacred font in the temple, of course.

When he came out of the water, it wasn’t glowing anymore. The candles had also gone off by themselves. It was done, he was now already purified, ready to fully use his holy powers.

He had already got dressed and picked everything up, was finishing drying his hair with a towel when Dean came back into the room, a bowl on one of his hands and a bottle of beer on the other one. The bowl had fruits, vegetables and some grains, among other things. That was obviously not for Dean. The beer on the other hand was halfway finished so that one wasn’t for Sam.

“You done, kiddo?” Dean asked, closing the door behind him with his foot.

“Yeah. Thanks.” He said and received the food Dean had brought him, smiling gratefully. He was hungry and a little tired; it was already some hours past noon.

“Figured you wouldn’t want to go eat downstairs, although everyone’s pretty nice down there.” Dean smiled and Sam wasn’t surprised at how easily his brother had socialized with the people on the pub. He was used to be outside after all.

“Yeah, thank you. I’m sorry you had to wait so long, you can use the bathroom or go get cleaned while I eat. I’ll get ready so we can go look for the cursed area.”

Dean looked at himself, still half wearing some of the clothes from the day they had come out of Hunter’s Hallow and made a show of smelling himself, making Sam smile.

“I’m sure I can go out like this again.” He stated, innocently, and Sam threw a towel at him.

“Dude you’re sweaty and stinky, go wash yourself and change your clothes, that’s the same shirt from last night.” Sam scolded him while smiling, amused at his big brother’s antics. Dean grinned suggestively and winked at him. “Gross!” Sam snorted. “Hurry up, for heaven’s sake.”

Dean finally obeyed his baby brother and when he came out, clean and smelling of soap and freshness, Sam handed him clean clothes before he could even think about wearing a dirty piece again. While getting dressed, Dean told Sam about what he’d talked about with the people eating at the pub.

“So apparently water is also starting to get poisoned here, a few people got sick and weak, like at Hunter’s Hallow. Wellsdale doesn’t get its water from the same source, they get it from a spring that’s more to the east of town, but they do know about the cursed area close to the southern spring and even though they’ve been avoiding it, looks like the curse is getting stronger around here.” Dean said, fastening his belt and grabbing a black shirt to put on.

“That means we have to hurry up.” Sam said, half paying attention, half enjoying the view. “Did the people from the pub tell you about the curse? Do they know what’s going on?”

“They don’t know it’s a curse yet, but they’ve heard the rumors about the people that went near the spring and died or disappeared.” Dean noticed Sam’s gaze fixed on his chest and abdomen and when Sam’s eyes looked back at his face, he winked. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Did you manage to find something on the origins of the curse? If it’s really a witch or something else?” He said, avoiding his big brother’s smirk.

“Not really.” Dean said, letting it go. “Only some comments about the town’s foundation festival coming and the major being strangely missing. Apparently the major had been pretty intense about the festival and suddenly he’s gone, so they’re in a little bit of a mess, but I don’t see any relation with the curse, except that he might have been another unnoticed victim.”

“Hm.” Sam made an agreeing, pensive sound. “When did he go missing?”

“Apparently a few weeks ago, about the same time the first victims around the area were reported. Sounds very evident to me.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Is there any useful lore on this festival?”

“Not really, it’s a small town so they just commemorate the year Wellsdale was stablished in this place.” Dean’s smile grew huge. “And apparently there’s a lot of pie involved so we should stay and check it out.”

“Figures that would be the only piece of information you would highlight about the festival.” Sam smiled. “I don’t think these people are ready for you eating all of their pie during the celebration.”

“Hey, I’m sure they’d be delighted!” Dean complained and smiled again. “Besides, as I said before, they’re really nice folks in here, very welcoming of visitors, they gave me all this information just today.”

Sam made an understanding but suspicious hum. “Were they girls?” Sam asked, trying to sound as casual as possible and completely failing. Dean’s grin showed his pretty white teeth and pointy fangs.

“Are you jealous?” he teased in a soft, delighted voice while putting his jacket on and Sam glared at him with his signature bitch-face.

“I just know you too well, idiot.” Sam mumbled, not really angry but way too aware of the effect his big brother had on the feminine population of everywhere he went. It was something that annoyed him even when he didn’t have to see it in person, but he still knew it was happening anywhere Dean were to be at the moment, during his hunts. It wasn’t Dean’s fault, really, and he loved the fact that people admired his brother’s looks, he deserved all that attention, he was gorgeous after all. Didn’t mean he had to like it, though.

“Well yeah, there were a few, but I talked mostly to the innkeeper, he’s the one that knows better what people from outside tell him.” Dean answered, the smile still glued to his face. “Don’t’ worry Sammy, no one’s stealing me from you.” Sam rolled his eyes again. “Besides, the fact that I’m sharing a king-sized bed with a gorgeous brunette baby should give everyone a hint.” He winked at Sam again and snorted when he saw the red color on his baby brother’s cheeks. If it weren’t for the urgency of the job they had, Dean would have already pinned his brother to the bed and made love to him the rest of the day, honestly that was all he wanted to do. He wanted to taste Sam’s pretty holy mouth and make him beg loudly all night, he could perfectly imagine it.  
For now, he had to conform with a quick peck on Sammy’s lips, though, especially now that Sam had finished his ritual again and would kill him before having to do it all over because of his never-ending horniness.

When they were ready, they went out, Sam trying to ignore the stares he was getting from the people in the pub, unable to hide the blush on his cheeks because he knew what they were thinking. Dean, on the other hand, was in an incredibly good mood about it, but didn’t say anything either.

They went out of Wellsdale again, looking for the southern forest area. Some people stopped them, trying to tell them it was dangerous and they reassured them saying they wouldn’t enter the cursed area, that they already knew the paths on that side of the forest. Even though if someone paid enough close attention they would probably deduce it, they still tried to not reveal the fact that Dean was a hunter because it would grab people’s attention towards them and specially towards Sam, so they had to lie a little. Dean was quite used to it, though, he did it often to gather information during his solo hunts.

They had only walked about half a kilometer into the southern area of the forest when Sam felt as if an electric current had painfully shook his body, leaving it cold and making him shiver. All his senses were telling him to turn back and get away. That definitely meant they were close to entering an area full of dark power, which immediately crashed with the holy energy inside Sam’s body. Judging by the way he started breathing harder, the air coming in thicker, Sam guessed the curse must have already gotten very powerful.

The effects weren’t the same for Dean, since the curse had been designed to show its effects on normal passersby only when it was too late for them to get away from it. Dean immediately noticed Sam sweating and breathing harder and grabbed him to ask what was going on.

“We’re close. Let’s keep walking.” Sam said, quickly getting himself together. Dean obeyed when he was convinced Sam was apparently able to continue.

The closer they got, the stronger the dark presences and the suffocating evil aura grew, but Sam could take it, it had been just the sudden hit he had received when they entered the area which had left him a little thrown-off for a moment. Now that he knew they were in the area, Sam started radiating holy aura, making sure it was also covering Dean to protect him from the effects of being surrounded by the curse’s dark energy.

It was definitely a witch’s work, Sam could feel it on his body. Arawn really hated witches. The sacred energy on his blood and body were roaring in rejection against the nature of the dark powers surrounding him, and Sam knew they were also asking him to turn back and get away, get to a safe place, but he ignored that feeling and kept radiating his sacred energy to get inside and protect Dean.

He felt with precision the moment when they reached the exact area where the curse had been placed and stopped, grabbing Dean. He looked at his holy little brother, questioningly.

“We’re here, Dean, the curse starts in this area. I think it’s a few meters yet to reach the spring, but the curse is covering from there up to this point and in a circled perimeter.” Sam said. “I can feel it’s gotten more powerful. There are also… other beings inside this area. As we guessed, it’s full of evil presences, specters and sorrowful spirits. It’s awful.”

At Sam’s words, Dean reached behind him to have his sanctified weapons at hand reach, both his gun and his blade that he carried on the holsters in his belt.

“So what do we do?” Dean asked in a low murmur, his stance completely focused on protecting Sam.

“It seems to be a curse founded on sacrifices.” Sam said and closed his eyes. Indeed, when he used his holy energy to sense the origins of the curse, he could perfectly picture it into his closed eyelids. There were about six specific points of poisoned dark energy, he could see flashes of black, pulsing electricity, screaming in agony, forming something like a barrier around the whole area. Those had to be the curse foundations, the places where the first sacrifices had been made by the witch to activate the spell. “The trapped souls of the people that were sacrificed are the main foundation of the spell. The new sacrifices that also stay trapped here make it stronger. If I release the souls, the spell will be broken.” Sam said, confidently. “I can do this, Dean, but I might get a little absorbed in it. That’s why you’ll be watching my back, right?” Sam smiled at his big brother and Dean flashed his confident smile back.

“As I always do, sweetheart.” He assured while drawing his gun with a flashy movement and that was one of the most attractive things Sam had seen in his life. He resisted the urge of fawning over his big brother and focused back, concentration was important during purifying rituals. Sam nodded and then walked towards where he felt the closest foundation sacrifice was. Dean followed him closely and Sam was grateful because that way it was easier to keep him covered under his holy aura.

Sam could feel on every fiber of his body when he reached the first sacrifice. It was a screaming, agonizing force, pushing against him full of regret and anguish, trying to hurt him, to make him share the same fate. Sam had already released tortured souls before, but he always felt his heart wrench at the idea of someone’s soul going through something like that. He stretched his hand towards the twisting remains of the trapped soul and caressed it softly with the holy energy inside him. _‘It’s gonna be okay. I’ll make it stop.’_ He tried to comfort the tortured soul and he could feel the wailing increasing. He swallowed hard because he knew just from everything he had sensed up to now that it was a very powerful witch, so breaking the spell was going to be a real challenge, but it was his duty.

From the bag they were carrying, Sam pulled out a beautiful crimson cloak which was part of his High Priestess garment and was the piece that had the strongest importance, because it represented Arawn’s holy blessing over him, together with the High Priestess’ tiara. Then, he lighted a candle and knelt before the foundation, closing his eyes and starting his prayers.

Dean watched as Sam’s body started glowing white as he mumbled holy words, psalms and prayers. The murmur was echoing all around the forest and Dean could perfectly feel how the warmness emanating from his little brother’s body was growing stronger and bolder. Sam seemed to be in trance, closed eyes and pleading hands, so Dean kept his guard up, making sure nothing in their surroundings could harm his little brother. Sam’s mystical mumbling voice was now echoing a little louder and Dean noticed how something he couldn’t see properly was twisting and sparking very close to where Sam had knelt. He could somehow feel both energies clashing, even when he wasn’t sensitive to those things and common humans weren’t able to feel them, but the struggle was so strong it was also manifesting before him.

As if they had sensed it, the moment Sam started purifying the trapped soul, the evil energies around them roared, trying to stop him. The grumbling and wailing that surrounded them was something Dean knew pretty well. Specters manifested around them, Dean guessed they were some of the people that had died because of the curse, and they tried to go after Sam. Of course that was what big brother was there for and he didn’t even blink before shooting them with his sanctified gun to repel them, since the only effective way to get completely rid of them was purifying them and freeing them. He kept shooting and reloading for a while until suddenly, they retreated and Dean looked at Sam, kneeling behind him.

Focused and solemn, Sam opened his eyes and raised one of his hand towards the energies clashing before him. He opened his palm and then closed it into a fist, forcefully, as if breaking something with it. Right that moment, there was an explosion of energy and Dean had to cover his eyes because it blew blinding white light for a few seconds, driving the other specters away. When he saw his little brother again, Sam had stopped praying and was getting up. There was a small ball of weak energy, emanating soft blue light before him. Those were the remains of a soul. The soul that had been trapped there, it was free now. There was a sound, like a relieved sob, that echoed around them.

Sam smiled to the soul before him and nodded. The soul swirled around and left, it was now ready to go into eternal rest. Dean smiled, proud and relieved.

“Well done.” He praised his little brother and Sam smiled at him for a moment.

“There’s still five more left, let’s go.”

Dean followed Sam around the cursed area, protecting him from anything that tried come close every time his little brother found the next trapped soul and knelt before it to purify it and set it free. By the last two released souls, Sam started having difficulty to get up and Dean had to help him, his brother reassuring him he was still good to go, but Dean could see the wobbling on his legs.

When Sam finished breaking the sixth foundation, his breathing was ragged, as if he had ran a marathon and he nearly collapsed after the soul went away. Dean was right in time to catch him.

“Sam!” He called, worriedly and held his baby brother in his arms, removing his sweaty fringe from his eyes. Sam was pale, breathing heavily and so exhausted he could hardly get up, but he opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“It’s okay Dean, we’re almost done.” Sam reassured him, trying to get up. His big brother stopped him, holding him down.

“You said they were six foundations.” He frowned. Sam nodded, but wasn’t able to get up and Dean made him sit on the grass instead.

“Yeah… now… now that they’re gone…” Sam panted. “I can break the core of the curse, on the spring. It’s the stronger foundation but that’s all that’s left to completely lift the curse. I can do it…” He stopped to breathe again. “It’s almost over.”

“No, Sam, are you stupid?” Dean scolded him worriedly. “You can’t do that as you are right now, you’re barely standing up. You need to rest first.”

“It’s okay, Dean, I can.” Sam looked at Dean trying to show his determination, but he sounded frail and all Dean could see on his face was how pale and sweaty he was. “I have to, it’s my duty. These people need me.”

“Can’t you go get some rest and we come back when you’re better? You’ve already weakened the curse so much. It should be okay.” Dean insisted. “C’mon, Sammy, you know it’s dangerous if you push yourself like that. And yeah, they need you, but I need you to be safe first.” Dean blurted, anxious and desperate con convince his brother. Sam was a little taken aback and hesitated.

“But…” He panted. “Dean… I can, Dean, it’s gonna be…”

“It’s dangerous, Sam, I’m not letting you do it.” Dean said, this time with more authority. “Besides, think about it. How the hell do you expect to break the stronger foundation like this, dumbass? You’ll collapse before finishing.”

Sam seemed to agree and wasn’t able to object anything. Dean was right in that, there was a high chance that he might collapse before finishing breaking the core of the spell and that would be very dangerous too, it could reverse it towards him. But… leaving the job half finished… he had a bad feeling about it. He tried to focus on estimating how much energy he might need to break the spell, but he immediately felt dizzy and his view blurred again. He panted heavily and Dean panicked.

“C’mon Sammy, its enough for now, you did enough. You saved those souls, we can come back when you’re stronger and ready to completely break the spell.”

“I… I don’t know… I don’t think those were… the only souls that… ” Sam mumbled, but his vision was blurring and he wasn’t able to protest anymore. He was so tired, drained and even though he hated admitting it, Dean was right, he wouldn’t be able to finish the purifying like that. He rested his head on Dean’s chest for a moment, he just intended to close his eyes for a few minutes, but before noticing, he was completely gone. Dean sighed, relieved.

“See? I told you so, you stubborn giant.” He mumbled, before proceeding to carry his brother back to Wellsdale. It was a good thing he was strong enough to carry his huge Sasquatch of a brother on his back, because Sammy wasn’t the little kid he used to give piggy back rides years ago, and he groaned a little, while settling Sam’s long arms above his shoulders and holding him over his back with his arms carrying Sam’s butt. “You focus on resting so we can come back quickly, bitch.”

Although Sam wasn’t conscious anymore to hear him, Dean was relieved that the only thing that his baby brother answered was a soft sigh and his slowly steadying breathing.

When Sam woke up again, he was back at the inn, resting on the big king sized bed, and the lights that were coming in through the curtains covering the windows were sunset colored. He was a little startled when he noticed he had probably been off a whole day already, and he quickly got up, looking around him.

“Woah, take it easy, tiger. You barely woke up.” Dean said from where he had been sitting on a chair next to a small table, drinking a beer. He put it over the table and got up to go sit next to Sam in the bed. “How you feelin’?” He asked, trying not to sound as worried as he was.

“I’m a little confused. Did I faint yesterday? What was the last thing I did?” Sam asked, putting a hand on his forehead to try and retrieve his fuzzy memories from the previous day.

“You passed out after the sixth foundation. I was trying to convince your stubborn ass to rest and you wouldn’t give in, but your body did, just as I told you. And yes, I had to carry your heavy giant body all the way back here, I’ll blame you for future back problems, you’re welcome.” Dean said, frowning and evidently scolding him. Sam frowned back.

“How long have I been out?” He asked instead and Dean rolled his eyes, he knew his baby brother would want to go immediately back to business.

“About 24 hours, maybe a little more.”

“A whole day?!” Sam exclaimed. He immediately tried to get up again, clearly to get ready and go back. “That’s too long, I can’t leave it like that any longer.” He stood up quickly, but Dean stopped him, holding him by the shoulders and sitting him back down.

“Would you slow down for a second, Rambo? At least eat or drink something first, for fucks sake! You’re supposed to be in good shape to break the core of the curse, right? Take it slow and take care of your body!” Dean scolded him, frowning, severe. Sam finally stopped and considered that what his big brother was saying was the truth. It took him a second to finally relax, sigh and stop trying to get up.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll do that, you’re right.” Sam said, his voice considerably less urgent.

“Damn right I am.” Dean added, still a little angry, but satisfied Sam was listening to him. “I’ll go get you some food.”

“Thank you. I’ll take a shower and offer some prayers to regain my strength.” Sam said, without thinking about it too much. Again, he was expecting Dean to comment something, but he didn’t and nodded before turning around. “Dean.” Sam stopped him before he closed the door and smiled at him. “Thank you for carrying me back here.” He said softly and then he added in a teasing voice. “I’m glad even though you’re getting older, you still can handle it. A little.”

“Who the fuck are you calling old, you bitch?” Dean immediately complained and Sam giggled. “I’m gonna put the greasiest dressing I can find in your rabbit food, you’ll see.”

Before Sam could answer, Dean left and Sam felt the smile stayed glued to his face. He let out a relieved sigh. Thank heavens Dean was alright and he had managed to bring him back unharmed, he couldn’t believe he had passed out and left his big brother alone in that cursed forest for so long. He was glad he had added a blessing prayer to Dean in every one of his pleas to Arawn.

When Sam came back into the room to get dressed, Dean was there again, with food and water for him to drink. He thanked him and proceeded to feed himself while Dean told him how the few times he had left the room to get food and come back, he had heard people commenting about the sick slowly getting better overnight. Sam heard him, a little relieved, but still focused mostly on regaining the strength his body had lost. He could feel little by little the holy energy pumping back into his veins and soul, he had to make sure he was completely recovered again before going back into the cursed area.

It was close to eight PM when he told Dean he was ready to go back. He knew at night it was more dangerous but they couldn’t wait more time, this had to be finished already.

They walked back to the cursed area, which was now almost completely free of that awful evil energy that surrounded it, and it didn’t take them long to reach the spring. Soft, clean water was running down some stones and into a pond, going a little further, but Sam could feel the thumping of the curse in there, as if it was its heartbeat. Strong and dark, black thick energy accumulating, but it was going to be easier to destroy it now that it didn’t have the other foundations.

Sam was about to start the purifying ritual and prayers, when he felt another presence close to them, making his pulse race immediately, the same electricity from the time he had entered the cursed area. A dark being.

“I knew it had to be you.” A feminine voice said. He turned around immediately, and Dean jumped too, instantly pulling out his gun and aiming, his body instinctively covering Sam’s. From the blackness among the trees, a beautiful young lady came out. She had a white dress draped on her figure, contrasting her cinnamon colored skin, and beautiful white hair falling long on her back. “No one else could be strong enough to break all of my sacrifices in a few hours like that. Only the Holy Wife.”

“You’re the witch that set this curse.” Sam said in a strong, composed voice, showing he was not impressed nor worried that she was there, taking a proud, tough stand behind Dean.

“Litha is my name. It’s a real pleasure to meet Sam Winchester in person. The High Priestess herself coming to see my work is truly an honor.” She spoke in a gentle but elegantly arrogant voice. “How’s your beloved husband? Still obsessed with us, poor witches? Doesn’t it make you a little jealous?” She teased, a condescending smile on her pretty lips.

“Coming here to meet me wasn’t a very wise decision.” Sam answered, his voice calm but stern, still unfazed by her teasing.

“Oh, I’m not afraid of you, little boy.” She said, smiling with a meaningful gesture, eyeing both of them as if she was laughing at a private joke. “You could never kill me.” She said and took some slow, elegant steps towards them. Dean tensed immediately, pointing his gun at her.

“Don’t come any closer, bitch.” He growled in a low, menacing voice, his finger twitching to pull the trigger. “Stay back.”

“And this must be the big brother, Dean, right?” She smiled at Dean. “The famous deathly Head Hunter and the embodiment of Arawn’s wrath himself. I get to meet two celebrities, this must be my lucky day.”

“And the last one too. How much lucky can you get?” Dean smirked condescendingly. She giggled softly and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, you’re as funny as everyone says, boy. So arrogant too, just like all of Arawn’s true embodiments; and the rest of his spawn too, all the Winchester firstborns. You reek of his blood and essence.” She scrunched her nose. “You’ll need more than some witch killing bullets to hurt me.” She said, and her eyes shone green. She mumbled a spell in seconds, too fast for them to react and when Dean shot her, it blocked the bullets, as a magic shield. Her magic was very strong and Dean cursed. He tried shooting a few more times but the shield was powerful. “I can’t believe you almost broke the whole curse yesterday. Luckily, you didn’t finish it so I had time to recover from the reversal and see what was going on.” She paced around and Dean kept following her with his gun. “It’s not polite, you know, to come uninvited like this into other people’s business. You see, this curse was not my idea at all, this is just the result of an idiot’s choices.”

“What are you saying?” Sam asked, holding Dean’s hand to make him stop wasting his bullets. “You mean this curse wasn’t your idea? Didn’t you do this to poison our spring?”

“Of course not! Why would I do that? I got lots of better things to do than to mess with the Hunter’s hometown.” She answered. “At the beginning, I had nothing to do with this mess. But my daughter did. I warned her not to get involved with people from these small worthless towns but she wouldn’t listen.” Her face was growing severe but she was still composed when speaking. “She agreed to a deal with the stupid man that was in charge of this town.”

“The major?” Sam asked, his eyes opening wide. He looked at Dean for a moment and his brother looked back, a little surprised too. They really didn’t expect the major’s disappearance to have anything to do with the setting of the curse.

“That’s right.” Litha said. “That stupid man was so obsessed with making his ugly little town grow bigger than Hunter’s Hallow.” She rolled her eyes. “I could feel it in him, he had been giving his life to growing this boring town since he was a child, but it’s always been overshadowed for being so close to the Hunter’s hometown.” Litha snorted. “He was so jealous of the fame, the holy protection, the prosperity and all that crap.” She huffed. “You mortals are so silly sometimes. And since he couldn’t make his town grow as wonderful as Hunter’s Hallow, he decided to do something to make it less wonderful.” Litha waved her hand condescendingly. “So one of my daughters offered him a deal. In exchange for the life energy of a few kids he’d have to offer her later, she would help him. But the idiot was naïve and didn’t know what my daughter was planning. When he knew she had been taking sacrifices to set a curse, he got scared and hired hunters to kill her.” Litha’s eyes glowed an angry magical green again, her stoic expression cracking a little, her hands trembling in contained rage. “So, as payback, I made him the seventh sacrifice, the curse’s core, here on the spring.” She gestured towards the dark, tortured energy trapped in the spring. “And I added more sacrifices to it so the curse could continue spreading.”

“You should have though that a little through, sweetheart.” Dean barked, frowning, still pointing at her with the gun. “Did you think we wouldn’t notice what you had done to the spring?”

“She was my daughter and I loved her.” She spat, angrily. “I can’t bring her back because of your stupid sanctified weapons. Do you think I would destroy the last vestiges of her existence on earth? This beautiful curse she started setting herself? The best homage I could pay to her was finishing it.” She smiled a little. “I knew it was going to bring in some hunters and I decided I was ready for that, I’ve gotten rid of hundreds of them over decades.” She then looked at Sam, her eyes turning severe again. “But the presence of the High Priestess was not something I expected, I must admit.” She crossed her arms, still protected by her shield. “Nevertheless, I’ve faced some of your predecessors before, boy.” She smiled. “They never managed to get me and you won’t either. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

And as she spoke, it happened in a matter of seconds. She raised her hand with the intention of snapping her fingers to activate a spell to run away, but Sam had spent years of training learning about witches and he knew how to recognize the signs. He raised his palm towards her.

 _“By the word of Lord Arawn, I command you to stay.”_ Sam said the sacred words in a strong, commanding voice, and Litha’s spell was immediately neutralized. Dark creatures were not able to fight Arawn’s Holy Word when it was spoken by the High Priestess. Litha cursed and looked angrily at him.

“You know, lovely Wife, the souls you released, they were not the only ones making my spell strong.” She said and pulled from her clothes a small glass jar she had hanging from her neck, which contained reddish-black balls of light. Sam felt his heart constrict when he noticed they were souls she had trapped there. “I retrieved them yesterday when you were gone so I could use them if I needed to.” She said and opened the jar. The tortured souls came out, making agonic screeches that shook both Sam and Dean’s ears. “You can play hunting with them if you want to!”

The spectral cursed souls went towards Dean and even though he quickly switched from his witch killing bullets to sanctified rock salt to shoot them away, they were getting too close and Sam couldn’t help losing his focus on Litha to help his brother.

Sam turned to the creatures surrounding Dean and raised his hand towards them. He mumbled a quick prayer and closed his hand in a fist. As if they were made of fragile glass, they compressed and dissolved with a painful screech. They weren’t free yet, though, he had just expelled them away from Dean. When he turned back to Litha, she had ran away but he could still sense her. She hadn’t been able to use her fleeing spell, so she was still close. Instead she was hiding from him.

“Where did she go?!” Dean asked, looking around them. Sam closed his eyes and focused.

 _“Illuminate my path with your light.”_ Sam mumbled in a low voice, and then, whatever concealing spell Litha was using was deactivated. A strong light shone over her, making her groan in pain and plainly visible, a few meters away from them, trying to escape. “I’m not letting you get away.”

“Alright, honey, if that’s what you want.” She said, visibly angry. She opened her arms and her hands were glowing dark green, like her eyes. “I hope your dear husband is ready to be a widower again.”

She aimed the magic on her hands towards Sam and Dean, and mumbled a spell in an archaic tongue, throwing greenish-black violent magic towards them. Sam drew a sacred symbol in the air with his hand in front of them, quick enough for it to activate right before the magic hit them, and creating a holy shield around them. Litha also mumbled another spell, her magic growing stronger and darker, pushing harder against Sam’s shield. Dean chose that moment to shoot her with his witch-killing bullets. The energy she was using to focus on her attacking spell had weakened her protective magic and the bullets finally broke through her shield, although they deviated, hitting her left side and grazing her arm. She growled painfully.

“I thought I gave you some toys to play with, hunter boy, looks like you need more!” She spat towards Dean and one of her hands broke from the attacking spell to snap her fingers. The tortured souls Sam had scattered away gathered together again and with an agonizing growl launched themselves towards the both of them, the intent of killing and cursing making them glow darker.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, losing focus again to try to protect his brother. He was doing his best to keep Dean shielded from the magic Litha was using and he wasn’t able to disperse the specters again, but before he did something crazy, Dean quickly reloaded his gun and shot the specters away, even the ones that were trying to attack Sam, in an incredible show of speed and excellent aim. This time, the specters were immediately starting to reappear, but Dean reloaded and winked confidently at Sam.

“Forget about me, you idiot!” Dean yelled at Sam. “I’ve fought crap like this a thousand times, you remember? Go get rid of her!”

Dean was right, Sam had been so focused on protecting his big brother he had forgotten for a moment he didn’t need it at all. Somehow, the feeling of working together with Dean, on the same level, helping each other was really reassuring. Gathering his focus back, he strengthened his shield and concentrated on the witch in front of him.

“I’m sorry for what happened to your daughter, Litha.” Sam said, looking into her eyes. “But I can’t let you keep hurting people like this. I’ll have to kill you.”

“You stupid boy, don’t get full of yourself!” Litha laughed. “None of your predecessors I faced had the strength to finish me, what makes you think _you_ can?!” She screamed. “With all that filth you carry around?! I can feel your dirtiness, little boy!” She clicked her tongue and smiled in a teasing disapproving voice. “You smell just like big brother, you know? His lust is rubbed all over you.” She smiled. “I’m not scared of you sweetheart, what could a disgusting unfaithful wife do to me?” and then she spat magic words that pushed harder against Sam, making him groan a little with exertion. Still, he pushed back and regained his ground.

“You don’t know me.” Sam answered, unfazed and proud. He closed his eyes and focused completely. _“Bless me, my beloved Lord, and grant me the power to destroy your enemies.”_ He mumbled in a low voice. It was a prayer Sam used to think he’ll probably would never have to use, but apparently he’d been mistaken.

As the words came out from his mouth, the black night sky was suddenly illuminated and a strong supernatural white light shone above Sam. Dean looked right at that moment to where they were and saw his little brother surrounded by holy light, a beautiful lighting halo placed over his head. Dean had never seen something like that before, he had never seen his brother in such a holy appearance. His knees felt like they wanted to bend themselves, to kneel before him and worship him. Litha was also shocked for a few seconds before she had to close her eyes, they started burning from staring at Sam, as well as her body. She screamed.

“How… how is this possible? How can you have so much power? You’re… you’re dirty! You shouldn’t be able to…!” She screamed again when Sam stretched his hand towards her and closed it into a fist, his holy powers grabbing her from where he was standing and crushing her. “This… level of holy power…” She gasped. “It’s… as if…” She choked, feeling her body being constricted and burnt as Sam put more strength into his closed fist. She opened her eyes with difficulty, shocked. “No way…” She mumbled, looking at Sam, disbelieving. “He… He loves you…” She said, amazed and then she managed to smile, amused and bewildered. “He truly does…” She coughed. “And he loves you so much... he doesn’t care…” She laughed, still pained. “He’s so in love with you he’d let you do anything as long as you’re happy…”

“Goodbye, Litha.” Sam said, and applied the last bit of strength to his closed fist, giving the decisive blow and crushing Litha’s body with a breaking sound. She gasped, her eyes and mouth open wide.

There was a pause, a few seconds of suspense, and then Litha’s body seemed to crack, thin beams of white light coming out of the cracks, as if the glass from a shining lamp had been broken. She exhaled, the strength leaving her body, and she collapsed into the ground. The cracks grew bigger, all her body being embraced by the light coming out of it, and it slowly started to fade away. Gentle. Relieving.

She looked at Sam one last time and smiled softly.

“What a shame I didn’t get to know you better, Sam Winchester.” She panted, her voice fading as well as her figure. “I would have enjoyed knowing more… about the human that made that stubborn god… fall in love…”

Her last words were barely audible and her body dissolved completely, entirely vanished by Arawn’s holy power. The tortured souls that remained tied to Litha were set free at last, the dark color on them being purified to soft white light as they went away. At the same time, Sam felt how the core of the curse was destroyed too, the spring getting purified, since the actual owner was fading away. Sam closed his eyes and mumbled a soft prayer for her.

“I hope you get to be with your daughter again.” Sam said in a soft whisper.

And then he felt the whole weight of the amount of holy energy he had used and had to do a great effort to not fall to the ground. Dean came behind him right at that moment, panting a little.

“Sam, are you okay?” He asked, his voice a little urgent. “That… that thing you did, that prayer you used…”

Sam looked back at him and smiled. “I’m just a little tired.” He sighed. “But I’m good. The vestiges of the holy energy I used are actually still helping me endure the physical wear.” He said, although his legs were wavering and he almost gave in. Dean went closer immediately, helping him down to sit on the ground for a moment and he noticed that, indeed, Sam’s body was sort of still glowing. That ethereal holy light still inside his body, and even though the halo was gone, Dean could feel how divine he was with just touching him. “I just need to rest a little but…” Sam smiled, a huge, excited smile. “Dean, we did it. Together.”

His big brother then sighed, a little relieved and a breathy laugh left his mouth. A honest to god happy laugh and Sam felt his heart getting warm.

“Yeah, we did, Sammy. We made one hell of a team.” He smiled, his teeth showing, his eyes glowing. Sam looked at him with adoration for a second.

“Yeah.” Sam said and reached with his hand behind Dean’s head, grabbing him from there to make him come closer, also leaning up to kiss him in the mouth. Dean was so surprised by the sudden gesture it took him a second to react. He absentmindedly kissed back until Sam bit his bottom lip and pushed his tongue into his mouth, and he managed to make a surprised hum.

“Sam?” He mumbled on Sam’s mouth, a little confused and taken aback by Sam’s sudden enthusiasm. He still kissed back, licking inside his baby brother’s mouth. Sam sighed and shifted his head to kiss deeper and Dean closed his eyes, his eyebrows going up while a pleased but confused hum left his mouth. “S’mmy?” he muttered again, his mouth busy with Sam’s tongue and teeth to articulate properly. “wai’… S’m… Sam” Dean mumbled and grabbed his little brother’s face to gently make him stop. “Wait, Sammy…” Dean laughed, amused but still confused. “You need rest, kiddo, you were-…”

“I’m okay…” Sam said and dragged Dean back to him, kissing him. Dean sighed again, he was always up for tasting Sam’s addictive mouth, but he had seen the overwhelming power his little brother had used, he couldn’t help being worried. “I want you so much, Dean…” Sam whispered in such a sexy voice that Dean moaned unconsciously when he heard him. He kissed back enthusiastically for a few seconds, both of them panting and shifting closer.

“mnNono, wait, Sammy, wait.” Dean muttered, pathetically weak. “C’mon Sammy I’m-… I need to know how you are first-…”

“I’m horny, Dean.” Sam kissed Dean’s mouth and pushed him against a tree. “And happy.” He kissed him again. “And proud. Of you. And me.” He climbed on top of Dean, seating on top of him, straddling his lap, and he kissed him again. “And I want you right now.”

Dean moaned without even noticing and kissed back, letting Sam do whatever he wanted with him, unable to deny the wishes this divine creature had. He was just a mere servant, nothing more than a devotee, a worshiper who’d do anything to please his god. His hands came up Sam’s back, under his clothes to caress him, ethereal electricity tickling his fingers when they touched the recently sanctified skin, since no sinner should be touching a being like Sam, but that had never mattered to them. Sam was still wearing the crimson sacred cloak and Dean felt a rush of lust lighting fire on his body.

He caressed Sam’s body, feeling him sigh and shift on top of him, sensually grinding his hips against Dean’s, his hands moving all over his big brother, caressing behind his neck, over his chest and dragging slow and provocative nails down his back, hearing him groan, knowing all of his good spots, those that made him immediately horny too.

He let go of Dean’s mouth, smiling when his big brother made a complaining noise and immediately tried to go after his lips again, and Sam knew they could spend hours just kissing until they couldn’t take it anymore, but that had to be another time because he couldn’t wait that much. He brought his mouth to Dean’s ear and licked it, open mouthed and wet and filthy, moaning in a sensual voice, and Dean shivered, sucking his breath, tightening his fingers on Sam’s flesh. His hips went up to meet Sam’s movements, his hard dick rubbing against Sam’s butt. Dean’s hands made their way under Sam’s upper layers of clothes to grab him down there, still above his pants, gripping his soft flesh to guide him on his movements, making it real good, and groaning while Sam sucked on his earlobe and caressed under his shirt.

They were both feeling so hot and desperate already, panting loudly, moving clumsy and frantically against each other, and when Sam loosened Dean’s belt to shove his hands inside and start rubbing his hot hard dick, Dean felt himself leaking already and an uncontrolled moan was ripped from his mouth. Sam bit his lip and moaned while caressing him, moving back to look at Dean’s face. He loved when he saw the way Dean’s beautiful green eyes were solely focused on him, dilated pupils and lust making him feel wanted and hot and desperate. Sam whined, while still biting his lip and leaned into Dean’s ear.

“Make me yours, Dean.” Sam moaned wantonly. Dean growled, his hips jumping up by themselves. He grabbed Sam like a caged animal that had been released, and harshly turned him around, throwing him to the ground and getting on top of him. Sam moaned, excited and delighted. If there was something he adored about Dean was the way he could manhandle him so easily even when he was bigger and heavy. It made him feel so turned on the way he knew Dean could pick him up and fuck him without much effort.

He kissed him deeply while harshly getting rid of Sam’s belt and his pants, pulling them down and leaving Sam’s lower body completely exposed. He broke the kiss and went down, separating Sam’s legs with his hands. He kissed and licked at Sam’s erection for a moment, enjoying the desperate sounds he made, but he quickly went down further, using his hands to lift Sam’s hips and his fingers to separate Sam’s buttocks, bringing his mouth to Sam’s tight entrance.

When he felt the wet, warm and soft muscle, Sam whined and shivered, his body shaking from head to toe. He brought an arm to his face, covering his eyes, and his other hand tried to grab Dean’s hair, panting harshly, overwhelmed by the feeling of his big brother’s tongue opening him up, fucking him with his mouth. It felt so good but so frustrating at the same time, he needed more, he needed Dean inside him. He couldn’t help pushing down into Dean’s face and his brother let out a pleased hum, licking and teasing, making him wet and soft.

He tried to fit one of his fingers inside, but he noticed he needed something else to fit the rest. He remembered Sam used to carry oils and stuff like that around, so he reached Sam’s discarded clothes with his free hand, while the other one kept making Sam sigh and twist. When he finally found one of the bottles, he coated his fingers and quickly pushed them inside his little brother, getting him ready the best he could, considering the burning fire eating at him, desperate to be inside already. Sam pushed himself against Dean’s fingers, panting in a filthy, needy voice.

“Dean, Dean, please, I can’t anymore, please take me now, put it inside me.” Sam begged, making Dean growl. He was always so sexy when he begged like that, it made his big brother feel so damn turned on, and there was something specially enticing about looking under his body and seeing that ethereal and holy creature that glowed under the moonlight, still half-dressed on his crimson cloak, sweet and pliant, ready to be taken by him.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’ll give you everything you want, Sammy. Always.” Dean kissed Sam’s mouth, taking his fingers out and stroking himself a few times before finally sinking his dick inside Sam’s body, closing his eyes to enjoy the familiar warmth, the tightness, the heartbeat he could feel, going crazy, driving him crazy too. He had been wanting to make love to his baby brother since they went out of their hometown, he couldn’t wait much before the rhythm of his thrusts that started slow and patient became desperate and harsh. But judging by the way Sam brought his hands to the back of Dean’s hips, pushing him deeper against him, inside him, nodding, moaning and mumbling “yesyesdean”, that was exactly what he wanted too. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the dirt of the forest, leaves catching on his hair, enjoying the feeling of Dean mercilessly hitting his sweetest spot, throbbing inside him.

“Dee, Dean, _oh Dean_ , I love you _so much._ ” Sam clumsily whined and mumbled, completely out of himself, eyes wet and blown with pleasure and lust, face flushed red and sweaty, his hands holding his big brother’s face to try to kiss him in the middle of the harsh movements of their bodies. Dean kissed back, passionate, desperate, panting while tasting the sacredness mixed with filth and lust and it was delicious. It tasted like Sam and he was addicted to it.

“And I _adore_ you, Sam.” Dean growled, biting Sam’s lip, sucking it into his mouth. “You’re everything to me, baby.” He moaned, the rhythm on his hips getting uncoordinated, he was too close. “I belong to you.” He whispered, looking into Sam’s eyes, and that was it for him.

Sam couldn’t take it anymore and he came hard and _so good_ , the mixed feelings of bodily pleasure and contentedness and accomplishment making him twist and whine and gasp, something so much like magic running all over his body and coming out in white, thick shots of cum. Dean watched him through it, mumbling adoring words and praises, matching his movements, letting him hold onto him. And it was the way in which Sam, High Priestess Sam, Holy Wife Sam, baby brother Sammy could be taken apart like that by him and only him; being able to turn Sam into this perfect and beautiful thing was a privilege that belonged to him only, and that was what did it for Dean. Good sweet little Sammy still tight for him, he mumbled his name and Dean finally reached it and burst inside Sam, filling him up, owning him again, riding down his orgasm so good, letting his body drown in pleasure and bliss.

When Dean was breathing normal again and tried to move from where he was lying on top of Sam, in the forest’s ground, he noticed Sam had fainted. Dean panicked for a moment. Had he really fucked him till he made him faint? Was this his fault? Was it serious?

But then he remembered that Sam had actually used his powers to pulverize a witch and he felt stupid. Of course he would faint, that had been Dean’s initial guess, but Sam had to go and get suddenly horny and make him forget about it. He noticed then that Sam’s body wasn’t glowing anymore, apparently the remains of the sacred energy had run out, which would explain why he wasn’t conscious anymore, that had been the only thing holding him up.

Which obviously should have been used to make Sam walk back to the inn by himself. But no, the kid had to use it to get fucked in the forest. Right, of course he was the wisest man in Hunter’s Hallow. Dean rolled his eyes and groaned, getting up to clean the mess and get ready to carry his Sasquatch of a brother back to the inn again. Still, he couldn’t find it in himself to be truly angry. Fuck, it had been so _good_ , it had been a while since Sam was the one asking for it and he loved when that happened. A smile stuck to his lips and didn’t go away, even when he groaned and grumbled under Sam’s weight, walking back to the town.

When Dean came into the inn in the middle of the night, carrying an unconscious Sam _again_ , the innkeeper’s face seemed torn between weirded out and worried, and Dean smiled sheepishly, saying he was just asleep and quickly taking him to their room.

Sam slept about a whole day again, the remaining hours of that night and until the evening of the next day. Dean took care of him again, making sure nothing was wrong. And although Sam had a very slight fever, due to exhaustion, he corroborated he was okay. He wasn’t hurt or harmed and close to the afternoon of the next day he was just sleeping normally.

When Sam finally woke up, Dean brought him food and water again, and helped filling the confusing gaps on Sam’s mind.

“So I fainted again and you brought me here back again?” Sam smiled, apologetically but with a hint of amusement.

“Yup. The innkeeper must think we’re into some weird kinky shit.” He said and Sam snorted.

“I’m sorry, Dean. Thank you.”

“Hey, that’s what I came for, right? To take care of the damsel in distress.” He smirked and Sam rolled his eyes. “Besides, everything worked out great.”

“Yeah.” Sam smiled. “Thanks Dean, I had no idea hunting together with you could feel so… good. I really liked it.”

Dean smiled, soft, warm and feeling his heartbeat increasing, but he quickly tried to cover it up with a teasing smirk.

“Oh, I know you did, kiddo. You were so happy we worked together that you were jumping on top of me in the middle of the forest.”

Sam’s cheeks grew red, the smile turning into a shocked, embarrassed expression and Dean snorted. He was so adorable.

“Shut up.” Sam quickly said. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, Sammy, I love it when you take control like that-…”

“Oh, shut up, leave me alone.” Sam quickly said, getting up to go into the bathroom and Dean laughed out loud, enjoying the endearing color on his face.

“Hey, if you hurry up we can go see the festival and try the pie!” Dean cried right before Sam closed the door.

To Sam’s surprise, the festival was right that night. It had been going on since morning, but Dean had stayed with him, watching over him, and Sam couldn’t help feeling completely endeared. So, evidently, he agreed to come with his big brother into the town's square, where everyone was enjoying the festivity.

It was smaller than the ones they carried out in Hunter’s Hallow, but there was something sweet and welcoming in the decorations, the live music, the small stalls with different food, and the town's folks walking around, laughing, dancing, enjoying the night, illuminated by paper lamps and some other artificial lights all over the place. And seeing his big brother enjoying himself made everything perfect for Sam, so he let him go around the whole place eating everything he could find, even stuff he had no idea what it was made of. And pie, of course. Dean wouldn’t be Dean if he didn’t almost eat up the whole pie stall, just stopping when Sam had to remind him the rest of the people in town might want some too.

Another live musical number was being performed in the middle of the square, people singing and clapping, and Sam and Dean took a seat on a bench that was close enough to see, but far enough to have so privacy, while Dean finished his last piece of pie.

Sam sighed, feeling content and at ease. He was happy they had finished the job and once again he understood the weight of the responsibility that was protecting people from the darkness. He looked at his big brother, who had to carry that weight as the Head Hunter, who risked his life every time he went out to take care of a dark creature. Sam closed his eyes and thanked Arawn in his mind for always protecting him.

“Hey, I’m gonna be jealous.” Dean said, startling Sam. He looked at Dean and smiled, he had no idea how his brother had guessed what he was doing, but he wasn’t surprised about it either. “Do those things when we get back.”

“I’m just grateful you’re okay. You’re safe. And you’re here with me.” Sam said in a soft voice, trying lean his head on Dean’s shoulder to soothe his suddenly grumpy mood. He noticed then that this was the first time Dean had complained since they were here and looked at him, smiling both surprised and amused. “Hey, took you long enough.”

“What?” Dean asked, still pouting and frowning. Sam snorted.

“I was wondering why you were being so calm with everything concerning my prayers and worshipping duties.” He smiled. “I guess you were really focused on the job, huh.”

Dean stayed quiet for a moment and Sam thought that meant he was right, but before he added something else, Dean interrupted him.

“That wasn’t the reason.” Dean said, calmly. Sam frowned, confused. “I did want to complain, I wanted to tell you to not pay attention to him while you were with me, I wanted to say I don’t like sharing you. But I figured I shouldn’t. I had to let you.”

“What? Why? What was it?” Sam asked, surprised. Dean sighed, scratching the back of his head, a gesture that said he didn’t really want to talk about this, but he had no other choice now that they had mentioned it.

“I just…” Dean shrugged. “I knew he would take care of you, okay?” He finally said, not really pleased. “I know the things that lurk outside the protection of our hometown, I know how dangerous it is and it was the first time you’d be outside, just with me. So I knew I had to let you ask for his protection.” He said. “And don’t get me wrong, I don’t need help to protect you.” He added, proud and smug. “But… it doesn’t hurt to have some kind of insurance, you know?” He said shrugging again. “Anyway, it’s not really important.”

Sam looked at his big brother, feeling his heart swell and his pulse accelerate, fondness and tenderness and love, so much love filling him and making him smile. He looked down for a second, biting his lip, putting a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Dean.” He called, looking up and his big brother looked at him, not as composed as he was trying to appear. “That’s so…” He struggled to find the words. Sweet, adorable, beautiful. Dean’s cheeks also grew a little pink and Sam wasn’t able to express himself in words, so he leaned closer to kiss his big brother’s mouth.

For a few seconds, they didn’t care if someone was looking and they kissed. Slow and sweet, full of love and adoration, lips moving gentle and dedicated, the tip of Dean’s tongue licking at Sam’s mouth, making him sigh. It lasted a perfect long instant before Sam broke the kiss, covering his mouth and looking down, panting. It had been way too charged with feelings and he was a little overwhelmed. Dean was the same, also panting, taking a moment to ease his crazy heartbeat, but that wasn’t happening. Instead, Dean pressed his mouth to Sam’s ear.

“Let’s go back to our room, Sammy.” He whispered in that deep, incredibly sensual voice of his. “I’m gonna make love to you the whole night.”

Sam just had a moment to gasp and sigh before Dean was already up, pulling him by the arm. They bumped into a few people that was already too drunk or too distracted to say anything, they stopped once or twice to kiss under the shadow of a balcony or against some wall, unnoticed by the people surrounding them. And when they reached their room, Dean was finally able to throw Sam into their king-sized bed and spend the rest of the night fucking him, pleasing him, loving him, adoring him.

It was close to sunrise when they fell asleep, bodies wrapped together, exhausted but blissful, their hearts full of content. And it was right before Dean fell completely asleep, while Sam was caressing his still wet hair, that his big brother smiled, relieved and happy.

“Shit, I’m so happy we’re done with this and I can pass out for a while, Sammy. Thank you.” He mumbled and that was the moment Sam understood Dean had been so focused on protecting him all the time that he hadn’t been sleeping well. He felt the urge of scolding him, but he also felt warmth melting his heart and he kissed his brother’s forehead lovingly.

“Sweet dreams, Dee.” He mumbled and kept caressing Dean’s head, tracing his fingers on his hair. While staring at his big brother’s exhausted but happy face, Sam closed his eyes and decided that going back to Hunter’s Hallow could wait a few hours. Dean deserved to rest all he needed and Sam would never pass out the opportunity of cuddling in bed as long as he could with his big brother. All these things would be different when they went back to their hometown, Sam in the temple, dedicated to his duties, Dean busy with hunting. Their responsibilities back.

That’s why he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I suck at smut but I bet you didn't expect I sucked at plot too, HAHAHA! But really, I hope it was enjoyable, and I want to thank all the lovely people that has been commenting this story, it's what makes me keep going! I love you all, please let me know anything you'd like to say in the comments!


End file.
